


Suffering Is War

by Draconis_patronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus Curse, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Insanity, Legilimency, Occlumency, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Regret, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconis_patronum/pseuds/Draconis_patronum
Summary: The Order is dead.Voldemort has won.But he forgot one crutial detail, the centaurs, and their uncanny ability of sending people back in time.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 225





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make my fanfics as canon as possible, so if there's something explained in detail, you can bet your left molar it's canon.

They're all dead.

Potter, gone.

Granger, gone.

Weasley, gone.

The Dark Lord won.

Draco was the only one left, leading the resistance, but he's hardly qualified, given his mental condition, not to mention half of them don't trust him with that vile thing staining his inner left forearm.

Draco Malfoy is 26 years old, partially insane, and broken inside. So why was he still here, still fighting? Even he didn't know the answer, he just knew he needed to, he had considered taking the easy way out a few times, but those thoughts were quickly crushed as he thought of his mother, his friends, and everything he'd lost to The Dark Lord. 

Imagine his surprise when he's out in the ruins of the forbidden forest looking for Mimbulus mimbletonia and a centaur walks out. Draco whips out his wand in a elegant but sharp motion, one that showed experience and leveled his wand at the creature.

"Draco Malfoy." He spoke in a gruff voice, Draco recognized the Centaurs voiced, Bane. One of the few remaning Centaurs in the forbidden forest.

"What do you want, Bane?" Draco asked, instinctively throwing up his Occlumency sheilds.

"I'd rather it be a sane one, but you are who the stars chose." Bane spoke as he neared. 

"Protego Maxima!" He threw up his sheild charm.

"Don't fight Malfoy, this is the only way to correct the suffering he's brought on the world." Bane broke through Draco's sheild, much to his suprise, although he did seem to struggle quite a bit.

Draco was just about to throw a bombarda, when suddenly, the world went black.

*****************************************************  
Draco woke up in a cold sweat, in a room he recognised to be Umbridge's office, he could never forget the place with all it's creepy cat decorations and horryfing dolls. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" Was that the toad?

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you alright? Oh for the love of Merlin." She murmered that last part under her breath. Draco had no clue what was going on, but if the past 9 years had taught him anything, it was how to adapt.

"Professer?" He got up, his head felt like someone had thrown a bludger at it.

"Mr. Malfoy, Are you alright? You just fainted." As his vision became more clear, he could see the horrid women standing above him, her wand out, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Actually Professer, I feel horrible, I think I need to go to the hospital wing." He got up, not waiting for the toad's response, he practically ran out of the room, he heard Umbridge calling him but didn't pay it any mind, there were things that were more important than whatever was coming out of that woman's mouth.

He actually did feel like shit and very well wanted to brew a headache relief potion, or some pepperup.

Draco thought back to what he remembered, Bane had said that someone needed to 'correct the suffering' he hadn't specified how, but Draco got the point. Centaurs were naturally talented in Divination and Astronamy, Bane said that the stars had chosen him, studying stars was a common practice in Astronamy, and Divination was all about predicting the future.

Time travel.

That was the only answer that checked all the boxes, he didn't have a bloody clue how the fuck the centaurs had managed to figure out how to travel back in time, but he was sure as hell wasn't complaning. He clearly had changed physically, but he knew he was the same mentally. He rembered everything and he still felt the tingle in the back of his mind from the multiple Crucio's he had endured.

He was still partially insane.

A small price to pay, one that Draco would gladly take to change the past. He thought back to what Potter had told him about his 5th year, quite a eventfull year evidently. No wonder he was sent back here, the best time would've been 4th year if he was to stop the death of Cedric, but clearly he wasn't meant to do that. What he could do however, was save Black, and to start that, he needed to visit a certain bearded old man.

He stopped in front of the Gryffin Doors. He didn't know the password. Fuck.

He would have to name every sweet he knew, which was about five. Double fuck.

"Acid Pops, Charm Choc, Blood-flavoured lollipops, Bertie Bot-" The doors opened showing a distracted Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster!" Draco yelled getting Dumbledore's attention. The old man looked up from his book, looking over at him, the normal twinkle in his eyes faded as soon as he looked Draco in the eyes.

"What is it you need Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's eye twitched at the name.

"If we could talk in your office, headmaster?" Draco suggested, he saw the way Albus was looking at him and knew that the old man had immediately suspected, perhaps not the time travel, but he knew something was wrong.

The headmaster nodded.

Draco climbed the spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster's office.

He walked in and watched as Dumbledore walked in behind him, the headmaster slowly walked over to his desk and sat down. Draco walked over to the chair on the other side of the desk and waited for the headmaster to start speaking.

"Something is different about you Mr.Malfoy." Draco's eye twitched again, that was the name Lucius went by.

"Draco." He corrected. 

The headmaster raised an eyebrow in surprise, the suspicion in his eyes died down somehwhat and was replaced by fascination. He could use this to his advantage, if he rembered anything about Dumbledore, it was when he got interested he wouldn't let something go until he understood it thoroughly. 

"Very well, there is somethng different about you, Draco." That was much better. 

"I need your help headmaster." Draco looked away from the headmaster, just a little something extra. He could almost feel the fascination radiating off of the headmaster.

"I'm afraid I'll need more information, Draco." He saw Dumbledore smile in the corner of his eye, it was working. Draco made sure he seemed hesitant.

"My father wants me to do things that I disagree with, I need your help, something happened over the summer and..I'm not sure I can go back to the manor." That was partially the truth, Draco remembered this year, he would be forced to get the dark mark this summer, and he would be damned if he let that feral thing ever touch his skin again.

He looked back at the headmaster, he was frowning.

"What happened this summer, my boy?" It was weird hearing sadness in the headmaster's voice.

Nothing had happened this specific summer, but he did have a story in mind that was definitely going to make the headmaster play heroic Gryffindor. The dreaded summer of his 7th year, that fucking bitch he called his aunt and her bloody sadistic mind.

He let down his Occlumency sheilds, something he hadn't done in a long time, it felt weird not having them up, his mind felt bare.

"Well, headmaster, when someone keeps you under the Cruciatus Curse for 3 minutes, it tends to leave a mark." 

He watched as the headmaster used a very subtle form of Legilimency to see if he was lying, he took great pleasure in watching Dumbledore's face drain of color, Draco had let him see very brief flashes of the torture he had endured, he just hadn't let him see anything that would leed him to suspect it wasn't really last summer.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you, Draco, I am beyond glad you chose to come to me, I do have a few ways that I can help you." He was right, Dumbledore was Gryffindor to the core. 

If he was right (and he usually was) Dumbledore would put him in the DA, that little club the Golden trio had started. That way Dumbledore would have time to do get him out of the Malfoy household while also insuring he was safe, or at least, not surronded by Slytherins, which he had to admit, he would miss Blaise and Pansy, they were the closest things to real friends he had. He wondered what Dumbledore would do for meals and the whole common room dilemma though.

"Unfortunately you will have to stay in your common room, but I do have a place that I want you to go, it is on the third floor, you will need to walk past the tapestry three times, you will go there in two days." 

He was right, although he was surprised, he had expected Dumbledore to make him swear an Unbreakable vow so that he wouldn't tell anyone. He supposed it made sense, there was no reason for Dumbledore to believe that Draco would want to go back to them, and he was right.

"You will also be meeting me here every week, I will personally act as your mind healer."

Fuck.

******************************************************

Draco sat down in the library and really thought for the first time since he came back. He was back in time, he had a chance to do everything again, he could prevent Pansy, Blaise and Narcissa's deaths, hell, even Potter, Granger and Weasley.

He no longer had scars on his face from Greyback.

He no longer had the mark on his arm, his magic was no longer tainted by the dark magic that oozed out of it.

He felt free.

Draco Malfoy hadn't cried since he was 17, but he couldn't help but let the tears fall, just this one time.

Draco Malfoy hadn't felt hope in 7 years, but he couldn't help but let the hope bloom in his chest, just this one time.

*********************************************************


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know.

Draco stood in front of the room of requirement. He knew Potter didn't know he was coming, they still treated each other the same way in the hallways. Potter had never been good at hiding his emotions even back in his time, he was absolutely terrible at 15.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Everyone inside froze at the sound of the opening door, they all had their wands out and were clearly practicing some sort of spell, as half of the people in there were on the floor.

They clearly were not expecting him.

Fuck.

"Malfoy." Potter breathed out, snapping the others out of their shock. He should say something.

Draco leaned against the door frame.

"Potter." He was enjoying this to much. 

_"Expelliarmus!"_

He threw up his sheild charm on instinct, he did however have the presence of mind to not make it Protego Maxima.

"Really, Potter?" He drawled, oh how he had missed this.

"The Headmaster told me to come to the third floor and walk past the tapestry three times, I'm sure I didn't make a mistake, I'm not as dimwitted as Weasley you know?" He relished in the way Weasley's face flushed.

"There's no way you're our new member." Potter still had his wand pointed towards him, though his wand arm was shaking.

"I believe I am." He smiled, although it looked more like a crazy smirk.

"Harry, Dumbledore said that our new member would be someone we didn't like." Granger chimed in, she was looking at him in suspicion, although she did seem to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Hermione! He's Malfoy, there is no way we're training Malfoy." Weasley cut off whatever Potter was about to say.

"Training? Is that what this is? Half of the people here are on the floor and I just deflected your spell with ease." He lifted one of his eyebrows, his smile died down to a smirk.

"Lucky shot." Weasley really was stubborn.

He smiled, it was times like this he was glad he was just a bit psycho. Weasley had just gotten up hadn't he?

_"Flipendo."_ He flicked his wand lazily. 

Weasley fell down, Draco covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Lucky shot." He imitated, he had to cover his mouth to hide the crazy smile that had appeared, a little side effect of having a bit of fun. 

"Like it or not Potter, I'm your newest member, although I don't see what you could teach me." The smile had died down a bit, he looked more sane, less like dearest Aunt Bella. 

Draco looked around the room, Longbottom had gone an unhealthy shade of pale, Chang was looking at him in anger, Brown had her arms crossed, looking at him like she thought a little death stare would make the big bad death eater go away. 

He looked over at Luna, he had become friends with Luna a tad bit after his injury, they had talked to each other, he had understood the way she talked, when they talked in front of others however, they looked like two nargles talking to a floggerworm. Such a shame she had been captured by the death eaters a few months ago. 

He genuinely liked Luna. She was looking at him with a sort of smile, her eyes were clouded in a thoughtfull daze. She knew, Luna always knew. 

He looked back at the golden trio, they still looked resentfull to the idea of having to teach him (although they couldn't teach him anything, he was on par with Flitwick's dueling abilities.) 

"We're practicing the patronus charm." Granger explained. 

"Why was Weasley on the floor then?" Had he really managed to get thrown back by the patronus charm? Even he hadn't heard of that happening. 

Weasley narrowed his eyes. 

__"Expecto Patronum."_ He heard an airy voice call out, Luna. _

Luna's patronus was exactly he had rembered it, a beautiful whispy hare, the patronus had walked over to Draco, making little sounds. He loved animals, they were one of the few things that gave him peace during the war. He had loved Luna's patronus, it reflected her personality in a way that only a patronus could, the patronus had an air of thoughtfull and carelessness that only Luna had. 

He pet the patronus, it had a weird texture, not quite solid but not quite liquid, it itself felt airy.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Granger looked at him, the question held no bite, no venom, just an honest question. He opened his mouth to respond but Luna beat him to it.

"Even Patronus' can behave like animals, Hermione, it seems like Harrietly likes Draco." She smiled. Harrietly? Weird, Luna had never named her patronus in his time.

Luna flicked her wand and Harrietly dissapeared. The atmoshere she had created dissapeared with her, Draco felt a small sense of sadness with the loss of the cool atmosphere.

"So what? Just because the hare likes Malfoy we're just going to allow him to train with us?" Weasley broke the silence.

Potter looked back at him, his eyes still held suspicison, but also a weird hint of glee. He knew that look, Potter had something planned. He and the others watched as Potter pulled out a little vile of something.

Veritaserum. That blasted potion, he never did learn how to resist it's effects as there was no point in learning how to, the death eaters were instructed to kill him on sight, and given the after effects of the cruciatus curse, he didn't even know if him trying to learn how to resist it would work, so it never was a priority.

Draco's breath caught, how had Potter gotten his hands on that? Had he stolen it from Snape? No, Snape kept that potion strictly secure, Veritaserum was strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. There was only one way Potter could've gotten his hands on that.

Dumbledore.

That sneaky bastard, there was no doubt in his mind that he supplied Potter with that potion, perhaps he had underestimated the old man. He was smart, Draco always overlooked that part of him, the man had the intellect of a Ravenclaw.

Potter must've seen the look on Draco's face, he cursed himslef internally for letting himself show such bare emotion. 

"That's right Malfoy, Veritaserum. You have to drink it, Dumbledore said to give the new recruit 3 drops." Potter smirked, that was his smirk.

"Harry! The Ministry controls Veritaserum, we can't give it to Malfoy, it's illegal." Granger said.

"No, Hermione, this is the only way we can be sure he won't rat us out." Weasley chimed in, he seemed completely on board, not that Draco was surprised.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't see any way out, he looked over at Luna and saw that she wasn't even paying attention, not that he expected her to, Luna never had a good attention span.

"Just give me the bottle." He demanded. Potter seemed a bit specktical over his lack of protest, but he didn't care. Potter gave him the bottle.

Draco unscrewed the top of the bottle and held it above his tongue, he let three drops of the clear liquid fall onto his tongue, then he swallowed. He hated the way it felt, he felt the liquid weaving itself into his sheilds, making them crumble. It was unsettling, his sheilds being forced down, it felt like something was repeatedly hitting itself into his head. 

Granger was looking at him weirdly, Potter and Weasley were both looking gleefull. Potter asked the first question.

"Are you on our side?" And so it started, he felt a weird compulsion, one that grew alarmingly quickly.

"Yes." It would be best to keep his answers to a minimal set of words. 

That was clearly not the answer any of them were expecting, he watched as Weasley's mouth dropped open.

Potter's eyes grew and Granger's mouth dropped open just a tad, the rest of them imitated Weasley, except Luna, she looked at him and smiled.

Then Granger asked a damning question.

_"Why?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" Granger asked.

That was the question wasn't it.

Why.

There were many reasons _why_ he was doing this, but he decied to go with the one that would raise the least suspiscion, trouble was, they all raised suspiscion.

"Because I don't want my mother to get hurt anymore." That was a reason _why_ , he couldn't have said he wanted Lucius dead, that would have raised questions, the previous Draco hadn't hated Lucius until his sixth year.

He could tell that she wanted to ask more questions, fortunately, the veritaserum had just about worn off, and he knew she knew. He saw the way Potter's expresion just barely softned to his answer. Weasley had his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Well, are you going to get going or what." He was growing impatient.

And just like that, Potter's expression hardended again.

********************************************************************************

Potter was a horendous teacher. Draco was sitting on a chair the room had provided him with, watching the young order train. It was clear that Potter was absolutely exhausted as well as growing increasingly frustrated. Granger wasn't exactly helping him, she was trying to help her way, and Merlin knows that was aboslutely counterproductive. Weasley fell on his arse half the time, it was a wonder they hadn't lost sooner, hell, it was a wonder the DA even learned the Patronus charm.

"Will you get off your arse and actually do something, Malfoy!" Potter looked downright mad, his hair was wild, more than usual, and that was saying something.

He yawned, Draco already knew how to produce a patronus, it had become mandatory after the dementors had been unleashed on the world with no one controlling them, The Dark Lord could care less who died, as long as it wasn't a pureblood, his case was special, the dementors had been told to go after him, so yes, he did know the Patronus charm.

He got up and raised his wand, he saw the way Potter and Weasley's wand arms twitched, he smirked in amusement.

_"Expecto Patronum."_

He whispered those words and thought of his mother, the one lady who had protected him to the very end, he thought of that day, the day where everything had changed, he was sure Narcissa would have looked at him like he was a freak, like his father had, but no, she had accepted him, and that, had meant more to Draco then he could ever explain.

His wand shot out a stream of white light, the light slowly formed his patronus, a siamese cat, an animal that represented his personality well he supposed, the siamese cat, a loyal breed that would bond strongly to those they cared about. A tad bit arrogant, but also charismatiac. 

He looked over at the DA, he looked over at chang and saw the way she was giggling, most likely she thought a cat was a rather unworthy patronus for someone like him, she probably expected a dragon like the others he knew clearly had, really, just because his name meant Dragon in latin didn't mean he was going to produce one, really, people were horribly obtuse sometimes.

"A cat?" Weaslette said, she was standing next to Chang.

"A horse isn't much better, can never keep quiet they can." He smiled. A patronus represented the personality and traits of the Wizard or Witch that cast the patronus. 

And it was true, a horse could never keep quiet, he remembered the time a horse had given them away on an ambush by sneaking up behind Draco, giving him a heart attack, he had hated the beasts ever since.

He looked back over at the cat that was currently licking their paw, now that he thought of it, he had never named his patronus, he never even had the idea to, not like he would have if he did have the idea, but now that he thought of it, maybe he should name it. But what?

He thought.

Azazel. 

A good name for the cat, the name represented the name of a Jewish demon, the cat certainly looked a bit devilish. He thought of a Muggle merchant he had met in Albania, she had told him stories of Azazel, Draco had been charmed by her deep faith and belief in magic, so much so that he had shown her his patronus, she had been so shocked and so happy that she had cried and sung him prayers and carols, it was one of the few good memories he had left. 

He looked back at Potter, he didn't have his mouth open, but he was surprised, that much was clear, Draco even saw a bit of amazementnin his eyes. He was impressed, and knowing that filled him with pride, even if it was Potter, he still liked it when people were impressed by him and his magic.

"Is that good enough for you Potter? You are a horrible teacher you know." He couldn't resist throwing an insult in there.

Strange, Potter didn't look mad, he must have imagined the amused glint in his eyes. Even Weasley didn't flush that deep a shade of red. Granger didn't even seem bothered, oh great, they were actually starting to like him, no, not like, maybe intrigued? 

He didn't like feeling confused.

"Well Malfoy, if you think I'm such a bad teacher, why don't you teach them, you can already produce a patronus." Potter smirked, not a smug one, but one of genuine intrest. Ew.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't want to become accquaintances with Potter so soon, he had missed their banter, especially the banter with Weasley, he knew one way to get Potter riled up, but there was no way he was going to say _that_ vile word ever again.

Someone coughed. 

He looked over to see a expectant looking group of young kids. Wait, he actually had to teach children? The only time he had ever taught anyone was the resistance, and they were all practically whiney children in grown bodies, with better magic, and now he had to teach actual children. 

Fuck. 

_*******************************************************_

He fell onto the bed in his dormitory, everything ached, never again, Draco would never go back to that blasted room or that blasted DA again. The children were, for a lack of better words, little fuckers. 

Chang had whined about everything, the only thing that had made her shut up was when she had gotten her patronus, a swan, he had to admit that the patronus was beautiful, like all patronus' were, but the swan was the embodiement of elegance. 

Weaselbee had gotten a small dog, the twins had joked about how he had gotten the complete opposite of Draco's, to which he had responded that he had clearly gotten the better one, which led to a 20 minute argument over what was better, cats, or dogs. 

Potter and Granger had watched the whole thing, Potter had even chuckled at Draco's missery sometimes, oh he was going to hex the balls off of him the next time he sees him. 

And Longbottom, fucking Longbottom, how the child had gotten into Gryffindor was a mistery to him, he had spent the whole time cowering, when Draco had attempted to make him produce a patronus, he had stopped halfway through his lesson when he noticed that Longbottom was clearly not listening to anything he was saying and was looking at him like he was expecting him to turn into Bellatrix. 

"Fuck." He groaned, he stretched his arms and legs, making him look like his patronus, yes, a cat was the perfect match for him. 

He opened the book he had gotten from the library, luckily, it wasn't in the restricted section. _Secrets of the Dark Arts_ Ms.Pince had given him a very skeptical look when he went to check out. 

He flipped to the chapter he needed, and as he expected, the page was ripped out. You could barely see the left over remains of the paper near the spine of the book, someone had changed the number of pages in the book, so no one would suspect, it was amazing spellwork, however, it had worn down overtime, someone had forgotten to put a preservation charm on it, clearly the work of a new death eater at the time. 

_Secrets of the Darkest Arts_

Even the darkest book mentioned horcruxes on only one page.

He thought back to the conversation he had had with the previous Potter.

************************************************  
**Flashback**

_"Potter." Draco whispered._

_Potter stirred a bit in his sleep, seriously, Potter never woke up when he was sleeping._

_"Potter, wake up." He spoke in a louder whisper, he poked Potter's back with his wand. He couldn't speak that loud, he didn't want to wake up the others._

_"What?" Potter finally woke up, his voice was groggy, he yawned._

_"It's time." That got Potter up._

_"Already?" He looked over at Draco, his voice was no longer groggy._

_"Yes, if it all goes as planned, we'll be one step closer to winning the war." Draco was doubtfull that everything would go according to plan._

_Potter opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, he closed his mouth and looked around first, there was no one there. Potter looked back at him._

_"Listen, Malfoy, if something goes wrong..."_

_He let himself trail off, but Draco knew what he meant, if something went wrong, he would be the only one left, the only one who would lead the remaining resistance members. They both knew that Draco wasn't qualified for it. He watched as Potter took deep breath._

_"There's something we hadn't told you, if something goes wrong, you should probably know this." Of course they hadn't told him something, he was used to being left out of the circle._

_"Voldemort-" Potter's eyes narrowed at the way Draco flinched, Draco thought back to Granger's last words to him. 'Fear of a name increases fear for the thing itself."_

_-has horcruxes." Draco's jaw dropped open, horcruxes? That was the darkest of magic known to wizard kind, even Lucius Malfoy wouldn't touch that type of magic._

_"There's seven, the diadem of Ravenclaw, The locket of Slytherin, it's in a cave near a muggle orphanage where Tom Riddle spent his childhood. The Gaunt ring, that ones been destroyed, Dumbledore destroyed it. His snake Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup which was in Bellatrix's vault but was destroyed, and the Diary of Tom Riddle which was destroyed in second year."_

_"That was six." Draco narrowed his eyes._

_Potter closed his eyes._

_"The seventh one is me." Draco dropped his wand, it made sense, his ability to speak parseltongue, how Voldemort couldn't touch him._

_"Promise me Malfoy, if something goes wrong, you will go after the hocruxes, you will finish what the we couldn't, or you will at least try and do it, the order failed, but maybe you can win." Potter looked at him, expecting him to say something, but he couldn't._

_"Make an unbreakable vow." Potter held out his hand. Draco hesitated for a moment, but he held out his hand and held onto Potter's forearm._

**Flashback end**  
************************************************************


	4. The Diadem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle really was just full of surprises wasn't it.

Draco was making a list of all the things he needed to do, needless to say, it wasn't a small list. Some of the main points he had written down were,

>   
>  1\. Make sure Potter doesn't die.
> 
> 2\. Destroy hocruxes, leave Potter for last.
> 
> 3\. Get into the order.  
> 

There were many other smaller things he needed to do, getting his mind potions were currently priority number one. The tingling feeling in the back of his mind had been growing alarmingly fast recently, it was at the point where Draco sometimes had random bursts of pain from the current strain his mind was currently suffering.

"Malfoy." Zabini entered the room, he remebered Zabini, his family was neutral, so natrually, he had died.

"You've been awfully quiet for the past week." The Inquisitorial squad badge glowed on Zabini's chest. 

Draco had refused Umbridge's efforts to recruit him this time, raising quite a bit of suspiscion within the house of Slytherin, Zabini was one of the few whom had actually taken to questioning him.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, Zabini." He raised his eyebrow, a silent challenge, this child wouldn't be able to defeat him in a battle of tongues.

It seemed Zabini understood that Draco truly wasn't acting, because his facial expression quickly turned from one of nonchalance to one of extreme worry, one that even startled Draco.

"Draco, I don't know what you're doing, but you've got to stop, you know what will happen if your father finds out you refused Umbridges offer." The italian boy's voice had lowered to a whisper.

He had to admit that he was startled, sure, he rembered helping Zabini with a few favors in throughout the years, but he didn't expect this level of worry from him, maybe some mild discomfort at worst, but it seemed that he had greatly underestimated. It made him wonder how Parkinson felt about this situation, he had seen some of her looks 

"My matters are none of your buisness." He snapped.

Zabini's mouth closed with an audible click, Draco had clearly offended him, he hadn't meant to say that.

He watched as the boy shook his head and left the room with a shine of sympathy on his face, not pity, but sympathy. He really needed those mind potions, his brain to mouth filter was already starting to short circuit.

Another thing to add to his growing list of responsibilities.

*****************************************************************

The Diadem of Ravenclaw, Potter had never felt the need to tell him where the fuck it was, and now he had to walk around the whole castle looking for that fucking ghost who somehow knew where the damn tiara was.

He arrived at the Ravenclaw dorm and knocked on the door using the eagle knocker, the eagle awakened and asked their riddle,

"You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. The wind is my enemy. " He rolled his eyes.

"A candle." 

If it was possible, the eagle would have raised it's own eyebrows in surprise, was that riddle meant to be hard?

Nonetheless, the door swung open and Draco made his way into the beautiful Ravenclaw common room, he loved the midnight blue color the common room specialized in. There were a few Ravenclaws in the common room, but they were all either ickle firsties or second years.

Then he saw the familiar platinum blonde hair coming down the staircase, Luna.

"Lovegood." He greeted her, she seemed happy to see him.

"Draco." She smiled. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, he was worried Luna wouldn't help him.

"You're looking for something." She stated.

"More like _someone_." Draco emphasized. 

If anyone would know where the ghost was, it would be Luna, she always had a knack for finding things in the strangest places, it was one of the things he liked about her. She waited for him to continue.

"I'm looking for the Ravenclaw ghost." 

She clearly wasn't expecting that, but she didn't turn him away, she had a curious expression on her face. She grabbed his wrist abruptly and started leading him towards the girls dorm. Okay, even he had standards, he wasn't going in there, there was no way he was going to go into the girls dorm rooms.

He ended up going in the girls dorm room.

They ended up in Luna's dorm room, thankfully, her roommates were all out of the common room, at least she had saved him from that embarrassment.

"Grey lady, could you help me with something?" Luna whispered suddenly.

Immediately, a translucent female floated through the walls to the dorm and scanned the room. Her eyes fell on Luna first, she smiled at her, which Luna returned, but when her eyes fell on him, her smile fell and she opened her mouth,

"Why is there a _Malfoy_ in your room, Luna?" The accusation in her tone was very thinly veiled. 

He didn't know what offended him more, nor did he know what she assuming, that he and Luna were doing something, or was the fact that he was a Malfoy enough to warrant suspicion from a thousand year old ghost?

"Now, Now, Grey Lady, you have to be nice to my friends." Luna crossed her arms, trying to appear intimidating, but the illusion crumbled when she started giggling.

Wait, friends?

"He is a boy, he should not be in the girls dorm, he is also not a Ravenclaw, not to mention the fact that he is a _Malfoy_." She repeated the last one very slowly, as if she feared Luna hadn't heard her.

He rolled his eyes, a Malfoy, he had been called worse.

"And you are a Ravenclaw, aren't you Helena?" He smiled the sweetest smile he could come up with, he shuddered when he thought of Umbridge's 'sweet' smiles, old toad.

The haughty expression the woman had been wearing was quickly replaced with one of many emotions, anger, for one, and worry, and he even saw a glint of fear in it. He had caught her off guard, perfect.

"What? I came here for a reason, Helena, a tiara, I believe you know what I'm referring to." Worry flooded her face. He glanced at Luna, she didn't look that surprised or even bothered.

"I won't let you have it, it has been defiled enough, I **won't** allow another dark magic wielder to destroy it!" Her voice steadily increased until she was full out screaming.

"The diadem is an important part in the fall of Voldemort, you wouldn't want him to live would you? The boy who fooled you by using his charm on you, sympathising, he seemed to understand didn't he? Would you let the boy who dared to defile the legacy of the Ravenclaw family and the rest of the founders live?"

"You are just like him!"

"How? You would judge someone by their family name? Just like what was done to you?" 

The words seemed to have a physical effect on the grey lady, she flinched like she had been burned, her face looked thoughtful as well as hurt, he knew he had a chance, but he had to choose his next words very carefully, she would be very sensitive right now, making her remember her death wouldn't do good for her mental state, he had to control his tongue, which would not be easy right now.

"Helena, the wizarding world won't survive if that monster lives. I need you to help me, my family name has already been damaged enough by him, he's even disrespected your family by making your heirloom a horcrux, please, let me stop him." 

"You are but a child, how can you stop a man that has outmatched Dumbledore." 

"Knowledge is power, Dumbledore doesn't have a crucial piece of information, and I do, but do you really think I would go on this journey alone?" 

She hovered closer to him now.

"There is something different about you, Malfoy. I have seen you in these hallways throughout the years, but this year, something has changed in you." She took a long look at him.

If she truly was the embodiment of a Ravenclaw, then there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't let this be the end of their conversation.

"The last I had seen the diadem was in the albanian forest, where I had left it, but it will not be there now. I am not certain to where it is, but, I have had a long time to think about this, he would have not let it out of the castle, it wasn't a precious item to him, not as precious as the others. It will be in a secure part of Hogwarts, to where in Hogwarts however, I have no idea, you will be on your own for this part." 

She gave him one last look, and then, she floated through the wall and disappeared once again. Somewhere in Hogwarts, a secure place, that narrowed down quite a bit of the places in Hogwarts.

He was just about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Draco." 

Shit, he had completely forgotten about Luna. He looked behind him to find Lovegood looking at him with a look of absolute amusement on her face, she was clearly very amused by his talk with The Grey Lady. He expected a snarky comment, but instead he got a comment that actually surprised him.

"Do you need help?"

Today was just full of surprises wasn't it.

*******************************************************************************

Luna had been acting strange, not at all how he had remembered during his Hogwarts years, she had ignored him more, and even when they did have conversation, more like arguments, they had never ended with her saying something sane. She had been put on the same potions that he had invented, they had helped her immensely, she spoke words that normal people could understand, sometimes, there was truly no cure for whatever illness she had, just as there was no cure for Draco's. 

His thought's halted when he realised they had reached their last destination, the room of requirement. They had already checked every other crevice in Hogwarts, every place that wasn't accessible without having to do some sort of puzzle or some sort of password.

But everything had turned up empty.

He had found a treasure trove of things that absolutely no person would need, ever. A fake eyeball, okay that could be one of the twins, a muggle crystal ball and erotic writing about two trolls doing the devil's tango (something that he could never get out of his mind). 

This was the last place they were going to check and then they would start the search again tomorrow.

He walked past the tapestry three times, thinking hard, he thought of a place someone would use to hide something. The door opened, and they walked inside, and as soon as he saw the room he knew they were fucked.

"Well, that's a lot of stuff." Luna said the exact same thing he was thinking.

He wanted to do an _Accio_ charm, but that was advanced magic there was no way Luna wouldn't question that, and there was no guarantee that the diadem would even appear, if it was here at all. What would he-

" _Accio_ Diadem of Ravenclaw." 

He whipped around, Luna had her wand out and was pointing it at the diadem which was rapidly making it's way towards her. She caught it with ease.

"I've always known what was going on inside your head, Dragon." She smirked, he knew that smirk.

"Welcome to the past, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Luna/Draco story, it is a gen story, they are just very good friends.


	5. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter contains a panic attack and **GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE**!

Draco's jaw dropped, his heart stopped as he looked at Luna, the Luna he had known for 9 years, his best friend Luna who was assumed to be dead. His walls came crumbling down as all the built up emotion that had been straining against them for so long, slowly chipping away at his mental defenses, after so many years of keeping his emotions locked up, after losing the one person who had been through it with him for all of those 9 years, he _cried_.

Luna opened her arms and wrapped Draco in a hug that even Molly Weasley would be proud of, Draco hugged her back as they both fell to the floor, he sobbed into her chest, letting out all of the raw emotion, a wet spot was quickly growing on Luna's shirt, but she didn't mind, she didn't even notice it. 

They stayed like that for over half an hour, at some point, Draco had felt small wet droplets on his head, it was then that he knew that Luna was also crying, she was always better at hiding emotions. He had stopped full on sobbing and lifted his head to look at his best friend. 

Her face was covered in dried up tears, tear streaks were clearly visible on her face, her makeup was ruined, mascara was smeared all over her face, despite the circumstances, he laughed like a child at seeing her almost clown like makeup, it was a very watery laugh, but it managed to make Luna laugh as well. 

He gracefully made his way out of Luna's bear hug, much to her annoyance, he looked up at her, thousands of questions were running through his mind, but he knew this wasn't the best place or situation to start on one of his question sprees. Right now, the Diadem was more important than anything, it was laying beside them, forgotten. It didn't look dull, it looked rather new, a preservation charm no doubt.

Luna followed his gaze to the Diadem, her eyes widened, no doubt she could also feel the dark magic the thing was emitting, it was no longer dormant. Draco wasn't that bothered by the dark magic, he was rather used to the feeling of dark magic. 

A pale arm slowly reached out to touch the tiara.

"Don't!" 

Luna's pale arm flinched back at the sharp tone in Draco's voice, he knew exactly what would happen if Luna touched that fucking crown.

"Are you worried about me, Dragon?" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes in response.

"I pity you, Lovegood." 

Taking out his wand, he carefully levitated the silver crown.

" _Accio box!_ " A small wood box made it's way towards him.

"You'll put the crown in the box, and then what? I know you won't just leave it, you're to paranoid for that." 

"I am not that paranoid!" 

Putting several protection charms on the box, he still felt like it was missing something. Maybe he should put the box in another box, maybe a metal one? Or he could just put a lot of chains on it, Malfoy manor had a lot of chains-

 _Malfoy Manor_.

He had completely forgotten about that place, he felt the blood drain from his face, another though accompained Malfoy Manor, _Narcissa_.

Bile rose in his throat as he rembered seeing Narcissa's dead body, seeing his father standing over it, Luna's expression quickly turned from one of amusement to one of absolute worry and horror. But he didn't care, he could already feel his panic attack coming.

******************  
**Flashback, WARNING, very graphic!**

Draco ran down the hall, he could hear his mother screaming, bloodcurdling screeches could be heard from all the way across the manor, no human should ever make that sound.

Stopping in front of the locked room which contained both his mother and his father, he watched as flashes of red light came from the door.

Banging on it was of no use, so he did the one thing he knew he could do, backing away from the door, he lifted his wand ready to whisper _Bombarda_ , but before he finished the words, he heard the one incantation that filled him with dread, yelled at the same time as his was whispered.

_Avada Kevadra_

The door was gone, in pieces. He ran into the room, maybe he had heard the spell wrong, Lucius surely wouldn't use that spell on his own wife, even if he had no love for her.

The dust was clearing, he could see the blood spatter that covered the room, the floo had just been used, and in the middle of the debree laied the body of Narcissa Malfoy. She was covered in blood, her arm was bent in a way no ones arm should go. Her normally kept hair was draped over her shoulders, looking much like Aunt Bella's. But what made Draco throw up was the huge gash that made it's way through the top of her chest and ended just above her stomach.

Blood was seeping out of it, the wound was so deep you could see her internal organs, the gash wasn't made by a wand, someone used a knife to _cut her open_.

Bile made it's way out of Draco's throat, landing on the blood soaked carpet in front of him.

Once he had finished, he looked back at her, his mother, the women who had raised him since the day he was born, she had stayed with him through it all, helped him with everything and never took her punishments to far, the women who had shown him unconditional love, she layed there, her eyes open and empty, her soul was gone, she had been given a painful death, tortured before she finally had the mercy of death. That women layed there, dead.

Something broke, and Draco knew that it was his heart, his very being broke in two right there, looking at his mother and knowing, _knowing_ that his father was the one who caused her to be this way, who caused her to suffer. 

He tightened his fist, tears streaming down his face, Draco Lucius Malfoy made a promise right there that he would be the one to kill Lucius Malfoy. He would rip him apart and make him suffer like he had made them all suffer, how he had made his wife suffer.

*************************

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he _couldn't speak_.

_He was dying, dyingdyingdy-_

"Draco!" 

Father was angry again, father, father? 

Father was going to hurt her again, hurt her, kill her-

"Dragon!" 

Only mother called him that, but mother was dead, blood, pain, screams, so much bloodbloodblood-

His vision blured, was he dying? Blood pounded in his ears as bile rose in his throat, blond hair was in front of him, but mother was gone, blond hair? Was he dying? Where was father? He had to get away, get away, get away-

"Get away! Get away!" No wand, no wand, no wand.

There was nothing he could throw, he used his arms instead, anything. Scratching, kicking, biting, get away, get away. The hand around his throat seemed like it was getting tighter, it was harder to breathe, why couldn't he breathe? Why did his chest hurt so much? Did someone Crucio him again? 

The blond woman didn't leave, red things appeared on her, blood?

So much blood, so much blood, he couldn't breathe, he would die if he stayed, but his legs couldn't move, _he_ couldn't move. His magic lashed out, the blond woman was gone now, where did she go?

Finally, _finally_ he fell into darkness.

*************

Luna felt the blood dripping down her head, but the pain was nothing comapred to some of the things she had gone through, right now, her focus was on Draco, she had never known what to do when he had one of his panic attacks.

His magic always ended up lashing out at things that he thought were dangerous, and right then, that was her. A bronze cup had hit the side of her head, pain exploded in that part of her body, but when she noticed that Draco was unconscious, the pain seemed to die down to a gentle hum.

The air around him still buzzed with fear and magic, the magic was agressive, a complete contrast to his normal gentle magic, Draco always did have a weird aura, it changed along with his emotions, rather drastically at that, his magic always did seem to change around certain people though, especially around Lucius, but she understood that. There were many things that she did not understand about Draco, though.

Oh, she should help him, her mind was foggy, she had gone a whole month with only the crudest mind potions she could make, her second side was taking over again, good thing Dragon was here now though.

Pulling out her wand, she levitated him, not wanting to touch him, touching people when their magic was strong never did good things for her mind, it came with her magical inheritance, a rather annoying thing if she said so herself.

Right at the last second, she remembered, the Diadem, she should get that, Dragon wouldn't put charms against her on it.

Now where the fuck is she supposed to take an unconscious pureblood?

**************

Everything ached, his arms, his legs, his very bones, he was so tired. Looking up, he didn't recognise the room he was in, it was blue, really, really blue. He recognised the blue, though, it was familiar.

"Well, finally." 

He sprung to a sitting postion, who the hell was that?

"Calm down, Dragon, it's Lovegood." 

Looking over, he saw Luna sitting on the floor next to him, it looked like she had fallen asleep next to the bed, if her hair was anything to go off of, she had just woken up, like him. But why was Luna-

Memories flooded his head, the room of requirement, the diadem, Luna was from the future, he still hadn't had his mind potions yet-

Luna snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Rude, utterly rude." He murmered.

" _Me_? Do you even know the heart attack you gave me? You're magic just became all agressive, and _that_ was _utterly_ rude." 

"Well it's not like I can plan when they happen, but forget that, did you get the Diadem?" 

"Forget it! Of course you would say that, and yes I did get it, I'm not stupid."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." 

That comment had gotten him a hit on the head, he winced. 

"Don't give me attitude, young sir." 

"You sound like the mother Weasley." 

"And? Molly is a lovely person." Luna responded with a challenge in her eyes.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes.

This was his chance, he needed to know what happened, why Luna was back here, hell, she might even know why _Draco_ was here. Clearing his throat, he looked Luna in the eye, her expression sobered up at seeing his.

"What?" She questioned, scanning his face.

"You're from the future." 

"I thought that much was obvious, don't beat around the bush, Dragon."

"Lovegood, be serious for once, I need to know how you got here and what exactly happened that night."

At the mention of the incident, any trace of mischeif that was in Luna's eyes, left.

"When we lost track of each other, I met Greyback, you know how he is, I ran into the forest." 

" _Greyback?_ "

"Oh don't make that face, I'm a big girl, I'd kill myself before I'd let him lay a hand on me."

Draco silently muttered pervert under his breath, bloody Greyback was a child molester, even if they weren't children anymore, or were they-

"I thought I was going to die, he was right behind me, but then, a centaur came out of nowhere, fought Greyback, Centaur was losing, I started running again, and then, when Greyback finally killed the Centaur, a flash of white light brought me back here."

The flash of white light was different. 

"You?" 

"Me? Oh yes, I was out looking for some Mimbulus mimbletonia in the forbidden forest, I needed it for a new batch of mind potion, Bane, the centaur gave me a heart attack, I thought he wanted to attack, when he came a bit closer, I threw up a sheild charm, but he broke through that. He told me that he didn't know why I was the one the stars chose, but he wasn't the one to question them, I blacked out and woke up in the toad's office."

"You've been here for that long?"

"You just noticed?" 

"I noticed at the DA meeting, you were different, but my mind was foggy, still is, I didn't connect the two things right away."

"Hmm, speaking of that, I need to brew a new batch of the potion, but it's not like I can do it in dearest godfather's lab."

"That is a problem, I really need it, and so do you. You've already started twitching." 

"I noticed."

Right on cue, his head twitched to the left, Luna's eyes narrowed, her ticks were always more subtle than his, she was more withdrawn, but he had learned how to identify hers over the years, just like she had his. There was something in Luna's eyes that Draco didn't like.

"Dragon, you know what we need to do this time, right?"

What we need to do? 

No, she couldn't mean _that_.

"Join the order."

*****************


	6. Taking a New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why they aren't in classes, the time period is currently taking place in winter break, when Draco arrived it was around when winter was going to start, he decided to stay at school for break, more on that coming up soon!
> 
> Just wanted to clear up any confusion, I didn't really make that clear.
> 
> And I just wanted to say that I love you all, thanks for all the love on this story, it really motivates me!

"The Order." He deadpanned. 

That was ridiculos, she knew how that turned out last time, traitors left and right, old man Dumbledore was too trusting, Moody was too paranoid, and the rest just blindly followed everything Dumbledore said, well, except for Snape, but even he had fallen blind to the old man, the whole system was horrible, they put too much pressure on young Potter, causing him much of the problems he encountered when he grew up, hell, even some of the problems he was facing now.

"I know what you're thinking, but, we can fix it, that's why we were sent back right?" Luna smiled.

She was too optomistic sometimes. But, she did have a point this time, it would take a lot of time to make a working system out of people like them however, they would have to start with the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Sirius Black couldn't die this time, that would provide them with an opening.

"Fine, but before we start any of this, we need the mind potions." He couldn't go much longer without them, and Luna was already on her last leg.

"And you need to find a better name than 'mind potion'." She did a crude impression of his voice.

"That is not what I sound like, Lovegood." He said, getting off of the bed.

"You're no fun." She scoffed.

"Yes, yes, now, tell me, where we can find a good cauldron around here, surely you've already scouted the place, I already know where we can find the ingredients."

"Of course I have, Dragon. Well, they didn't have a good cauldron to use, so, I bought one."

"Of course you did, tell me it isn't a solid gold cauldron this time."

"No! I learnt my lesson, I want to keep my hair this time, thank you very much."

"Just tell me where you hid it."

Luna rolled her eyes, but made her way to the bookshelf on the left side of her room. Looking through the books, she finally settled on one and tugged, causing the bookshelf to move aside slowly, revealing a spiral staircase, one that went down.

"You need to stop watching all those muggle movies."

Luna giggled, getting her wand out, she murmered a spell and the bookcase closed itself once again.

"Well, I'll be off to get the ingredients, we'll meet after the day is over."

"Yes, we will, but before you leave."

"Yes?"

Luna looked over at him.

"You're okay, right?" 

That caused Draco to stop for a moment, was he okay? He certainly wasn't, but Luna wasn't referring to that, she knew he was never okay, she was referring to his panic attack, but even then, was he okay?

"No, but I'll be okay."

She clearly wanted to say something, but she cut herself off and nodded. He knew she was going to make a attempt to reasure him, it was in her nature to reasure people, but she didn't try with him, it didn't work, he hated when people tried to understand, tried to calm him down and not let him deal with it, some may want comfort, but moments like that were rare for him, that wasn't how he wanted to deal with things, and Luna understood that, or at least, she tried to, and that was what mattered.

************

Where the fuck was the bloody squid?

The one time he needed to find it, he couldn't, he needed some of it's ink. Here he was, in a freezing cold lake, he had to break ice just to get into the lake! You'd think that something as big and red as this thing would be easy to find, but no, whenever he needed to find something, they mysteriously dissapeared, but not this time, oh no, he was going to find this thing.

He whipped out his wand and used the damn charm.

" _Accio Giant Squid!_ " He garbled.

He immediately regretted it.

A 100 pound thing of red started zooming at him, his vision was quickly clouded with black, ink. When he realized that it was ink, he waved the vial everywhere, trying to capture it, he looked much like a fish out of water, he thought he got some in the vial, not like he could see it. Right when he was about to start swimming up to the surface, the squid hit him.

He flew back, he would most certainly be out of breathe if it wasn't for the fact that he had eaten some gillyweed before he had jumped in.

Of course the thing decided to show up now, of all times, it wanted to headbutt him, well, if it wanted a fight, it would get a fight, he would just have to be carefull not to kill the Hogwarts mascot.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Azazel appeared, he lept out at the squid, temporarily disorienting it, giving him enough time to reach the surface.

Once he reached the sweet, sweet ground, he gasped, he forgot he had used gillyweed. He wheezed out the spell that gave him his normal anatomy again, once he did, he gasped again, this time out of relief.

He looked back at the lake.

"Fuck you, squid!" He flipped off the giant red blob.

He had gotten the vial of ink, and that was the last ingredient he needed, finally, he could make the potion/

Getting up, he made his way back to the castle, it was 8pm, just enough time to brew a batch of the potion, he had collected enough ingredients to last them a week, hopefully, he could order them next time, jumping in ice cold water during winter break couldn't be good for his health.

********

"You got them?" Luna appeared behind him, giving him a heart attack, what was with her and just appearing, she and Snape should make a team.

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

"It'll be enough to last us a week, take it-"

"I know, after I've eaten some bread, come to think of it, why bread?"

"It was the closest food item at the time, be glad it wasn't snails, that was an option at the time." Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I think I would have killed you if you chose snails."

"You love me too much." He smirked.

"You wish, Malfoy."

"Hah, if only, you know I'm gay, Lovegood." 

"Yes, I remember you turning down Parkinson in the most spectacular way in the universe." 

Draco smirked at the memory, it was one of his favorites, he remembered when Parkinson and her parents had proposed the idea of a marriage contract, Draco had made Parkinson cry by the end of his rant, there was no way he was going to be a part of the Parkinson's and their inbreeding bunch.

The potion turned Lilac, signalling that it was done, it smelled absolutely horrible, and it tasted horrible to, but it was a small price to pay.

Draco whipped out his bread and gave a slice to Luna, while bottling the potion into small vials, he gave one to her, which she drank almost immediately. The effects were almost imediate, her eyes became more focused and her skin regained some of it's color, she had clearly been without it for very long, he didn't even want to think about what could have happened if she went without it for even longer.

It was a horrible fate, he knew, he had once been on the very edge of it, mere seconds away from complete and utter insanity, it was strangely freeing, like an imperius, you knew it was wrong, but you didn't care.

He nibbled on his bread, and once he had finished it, he drank the lilac potion.

It tasted awful, as always, but didn't they all?

An idea suddenly came to his mind, he faced Luna, smiling, a rare look on him.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded less airy, still airy, of course, but more sane.

"I have an idea, it should speed things up." 

"Well?" She looked expectant.

"I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore tomorrow after classes for our first 'mind healing' session, he already pity's me, a bit more and he'll practically be jumping at the idea of taking me into the order, no doubt Potter's already told him about my answers to the Veritaserum."

Luna looked skeptical, she never did like manipulating people like that, but even she had to admit that his plan was utter genius.

"Fine, but how are you going to get me in?"

"Isn't it obvious, Dumbledore uses Legilimency, if we tweak my memories just a little bit, making us seem younger, he'll believe that you comforted me during my time of need, all we need to do is alter a few specific memories, don't want to give the old man to much information."

"Alright, sit down, you know I'm better at altering memories than you."

"The one mind art that you do surpass me in, yes, but don't forget who taught you the basics."

"Yes, yes, just sit down and close your eyes."

He did as he was told and let the cool feeling of magic sweep over him, he had been gifted the ability to feel magic, it came with the family magic, a useful ability in certain situations, an annoying one in most. Large crowds always did bother him, but luckily, many of the students at Hogwarts didn't posses enough magic to affect him too much, except for Dumbledore, his magic felt like a tidal wave, extremly annoying.

The feeling of mind magic always did calm him, slowly, he fell into darkness.

**********

Draco woke up in his own dormroom for once, the other boys were there, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Zabini, he cringed at the memory of his fight with Zabini. He should apologize for that, but he won't.

Looking out the window, he saw that it was still nightime, it must have taken quite a while to change the memories.

Speaking of memories, he felt light headed, a side effect of both the potion and the tampering with his mind. He didn't feel sleepy, but he still felt tired, a weird mess of emotions. 

He wanted a dreamless sleep potion, but it wasn't like he could just waltz into Madame Pomfrey's office and demand one from her at this hour, well, the old Draco woud have, but he wouldn't.

Right now, it was a good time to reflect on everything, it still felt like a dream, but everything did nowadays. He was really back in time, gifted with the chance to change everything, to prevent so many people from dying, to prevent his own mother from dying, and getting another chance to kill Lucius, he would cut him open like he had cut Narcissa open.

He took a moment to reign in his emotions, if he thought too much about that, he would have a panic attack in the Slytherin dormitory, not a good idea, for many reasons, numer one was that Lucius would definitely hear about that, and he couldn't have his own son be weak. He cringed at the thought of what he'd do if he saw Lucius again so soon.

He would lose control, a terrifying thought, losing control of your own body, not knowing right from wrong anymore and only set on one goal, killing, killing the man that had caused him so much pain.

It would be a horrific crime scene.

Draco looked up at the barely illuminated ceiling, there were so many memories in this place, both good and bad, things he had never thought he'd see again, _people_ he'd never thought he'd seen again.

Even if they turned ot bad, he missed his old friends, maybe he could reform them, he knew that their parents weren't exactly the best either, especially Nott's and Zabini's. 

Yes, he would try to turn them to the light side, or at least turn them away from the path their parents had put out for them, a horrid one for Nott, one that ended in a horrible and painful death at the hands of Voldemort, he had turned out like Regulus Black had, only wanting to make his parents happy, and dying at the cost.

Zabini didn't suffer as much, he had fought for a few years, but he was marked, and he always found who was marked, that was why Draco always had to keep moving. When Voldemort had found Zabini, he had thrown him into a wall, and killed him with a simple AK.

But what he did with the body afterwards was horrible, decapitating him and putting his head on display, new recruits were forced to cut pieces of his body off and put them on display, the only thing that reamined afterwards was the arm with the Dark Mark.

That was burned, a symbol to all, that betraying their lord would assure them a terrifying fate.

It was demonstrations like that that kept the public in order.

Voldemort was a sick man with a sick following, the more Draco thought about the people that had died by his hand, the more motivated he was to end him, and end all that supported him.

He would save his friends, and he would kill those that caused their deaths.


	7. You're Insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, I've been holding back so much, I am absolutely ecstatic to be writing this scene, I love writing Insanity, it's just one of my pleasures in writing.

Draco stood outside Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The young Malfoy had to admit that he was scared, he didn't want to meet Dumbledore again, when he had first met the man, adrenaline had blocked out any of the guilt that plaugued him since the man's death.

But right now, his head was almost clear, that day seemed so fresh in his mind, he felt sick.

"Sherbert Mango." He whispered.

The door revealed the spiral staircase once again, Draco hopped on and waited for the door to come into view, once it did, he hopped off and entered the room, the first thing he saw was the sorting hat, it hadn't been in here when he had first came.

Headmaster Dumbledore sat at his desk, a warm smile on his face, Fawkes was beside him, a beautiful bird.

"Hmm." The sorting hat came to life, and seemed to analyze him.

"You've changed Mr. Malfoy." It sounded curious.

Dumbledore winced, he must have thought he changed because of what happened over the summer, and yes, that did change him a little bit, what really changed him was the fact that he had lived through so many years of death, he had been marked and exposed to so much dark magic, so many friends of his had died, that was what had really changed him.

"Yes, I have." Draco nodded.

"Slytherin does not fit you anymore." That reigned in Dumbledore's intrest, and Draco's, he knew he had changed, but to have a completely different house?

"You would fit better in Ravenclaw." That floored him, and he could tell it floored Dumbledore as well, he couldn't think of why he would be a fit for Ravenclaw.

"Perhaps you should put the hat on again, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore suggested, a fascinated look in his eye.

Normally, he would refuse to put the hat on again, he didn't want it to look through his mind, he didn't want it to see, he didn't want to remember, but maybe, he should put it on, but if he remembered all those things again surely it would trigger it, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to know.

Draco reached out for the hat and carefully put it on.

He instantly regretted it.

Memories and memories flooded the young Malfoy's head, all sane thought's left his mind, all he could think about was what he was being shown, and that fateful day, it was brought to the surface again, everything was brought to the surface.

His occlumency sheilds broke down, another layer of defense gone.

Dumbledore got up from his desk, he could tell something was wrong with Draco.

Draco let out a scream, and another scream, scream after scream, his magic lashed out, like a whip. Everything that could break, broke. Fawkes was going haywire, sensing the agressive magic around him.

Dumbledore fervently reached for his wand, and immediately got the hat off of him.

Then suddenly, everything went quiet.

Eerily quiet. 

Malfoy's head was lowered, you couldn't see his eyes, his mouth was open just slightly. Dumbledore slowly approached him, once he got closer, Malfoy slowly smiled. 

It wasn't a sane smile.

He lifted his head up, smiling widely.

"You failed them all." He spoke, a hint of hysteria was in his voice.

"Draco-"

"You claim to feel sorry for me, for them, for Potter, but do you really, or is the old man just faking it." Draco lifted his wand up and put it under Dumbledore's chin.

"No, No! Dumbledore's a fake! Fake, Fake, Fake!" The ground started to shake.

"But you know what, I've met faker's, so I guess you're not so bad, but they trust you, so many of them trust you, why do they trust you, because you killed someone, I wonder how many pieces your soul's in?" 

Draco broke into a fit of uncontrolable laughter.

"A murderer, that's what they all are!" He managed to get out.

"Draco please calm down-" 

The ground started to shake more, an explosion of magic sent Dumbledore flying backwards, but he managed to stop himself.

"He let's Saint Potter get abused! The light lord, Dumbledore, just a version of Voldemort, the light one!" It was like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Calm down, Draco, calm down, but why, why calm down?"

Professor Snape burst in through the door.

"Draco? What are you doing!" Snape yelled.

"Severus help me calm him down-"

"You! I wonder where your allegiance lies, spy for the order? Spy for the Dark Lord? Who knows? _He's Severus Snape after all_?"

"Draco what's wrong with you!" Snape seemed to be getting worried.

The ground finally stopped shaking, but the eerie quiet was back.

"Me, what's wrong with me? No, what's wrong with you, I wonder how many you've killed, Godfather." That caused Snape to go quiet.

"You're friends with him, friends, friends, why friends, you're all hypocrite's!" Draco's magic lashed out once again, but he had left an opening, Dumbledore _Stupified_ him.

The office was a mess, a complete mess, papers were everywhere and Fawkes had hidden behind a shelf. 

"Severus, there is something very wrong with Mr. Malfoy." Snape leveled Dumbledore with one of his looks, but you could tell that he was worried for his Godson.

"I came up here to give you some papers, good luck finding them, but that's not the point, what's wrong with my Godson?"

"It seems he has suffered from a great trauma over the summer." 

"Trauma? But he hasn't been acting any differently." 

"He seems to be a good actor, Severus, I've seen inside his mind, some of the things he has suffered from are absolutely horrible."

"But Lucius.." 

"Lucius Malfoy is not the father that we have all thought him to be." 

"That's not possible."

"The proof is right in front of you."

Snape seemed to pause for a moment, his lips formed a thin line as he looked over his Godson, there were bags under his eyes and he was as pale as a peice of paper.

"We have to get him to the infirmary, but Albus, you heard what he said." 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, the boy seems to know quite a lot."

"He's not safe going back to the Manor, we have to at least evaluate him."

"He still has the trace, Severus."

"You and I both know that that can be easily removed."

"But would it really be the right decision, Lucius would be able to take him back before we could save him."

"If both you and me worked on this, we would be able to take him out of Lucius' custody, if we can take him before Lucius disown's him, he'll keep his family name. I am his Godfather, he will fall into my custody."

"You are right, Severus, but I fear that I will be unable to keep this out of the Daily Prophet."

"It is what needs to be done, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. Both Snape and Dumbledore levitated Draco to the hospital wing.

**********

Draco was really tired of waking up in bed's that weren't his own, but this was one that he actually recognized, the Hospital wing, he got up and was immediately scared seeing pretty much the whole staff standing beside his bed.

Madame Pomfrey (of course), Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Hagrid and Professor Trewlaney. The only one that wasn't there was Umbridge (thank the heavens).

"Are we having a party?" He remarked.

The sarcasm wasn't appreciated.

Professor Trewlaney burst into tears for some reason. 

"Oh you poor boy! How did I not see it before!" She hugged him, he winced.

"Sybill! The boy is sore, you shouldn't hug him right now!" Madame Pomfrey scolded her.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Professor Trewlaney immediately stopped hugging him and started looking him over.

"Sybill, we are here to ask the boy questions, but you are okay, yes?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Um, yes?" He was extremly confused, did he pass out in the Headmaster's office?

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of what you did?" Professor Flitwick asked, oh no, did he kill someone on accident?

"No?" 

"You had a, how should I say, outburst, the whole castle felt it."

Oh, no, but he had just had a mind potion, how could that happen. 

"But I just had the potion."

"What potion?" Professor Snape asked.

Did he say that out loud?

"Yes." Snape deadpanned.

There was no way out of this, he would need to tell the truth.

"I've been brewing a potion, it helps with the... problems." He looked away, he still wasn't comfortable talking about it, especially in front of all these people.

"You've been taking a potion, how have you been geting the ingredients?" Professor Sprout asked.

"By fighting a squid." He deadpanned, that fucking squid.

"Draco, you need to be serious." Dumbledore reprimanded him.

"I am serious, I need the squid's ink, I had to fight it earlier this year, normally I just order the ingredients, but they were all out of." He shrugged.

Madame Pomfrey seemed absolutely horrified at the idea of him fighting the squid. 

"You always were gifted at potions." Snape murmered under his breath, a bit of fondness in his words.

"Draco, you said some things during your... outburst, things that the public does not know." Oh, god what did he say?

Dumbledore worded the question vaguely, all of the teacher's must not know this, what did he say? A memory flashed through his head, he had spat out the fact that he knew that Snape was a spy, fuck.

He didn't know what to say. Hagrid narrowed his eyes at him, he hadn't said anything, he was clearly analyzing him.

"I did a little investigating over the summer, I was trying to figure out something, and I stumbled upon it."

"How do you 'stumble upon' that?"

"Veritaserum." Draco shrugged.

That caused Snape's jaw to close with an audible click. Dumbledore seemed amused, he actually did use Veritaserum back then, but it was for a trival matter, it was better to keep his answer's short, that way they couldn't ask him more questions, he could only make up so much.

"Draco, this is going to be a very hard time for you, we are working on taking you out of custody of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa." 

"No!" He still hadn't had a chance to talk to his Mother yet, he needed to see her again.

"I know that this is going to be scary for you, but your home is not safe, you need to cooperate with us." McGongall tried to calm him.

She thought him a scared child, but that was for the better, he needed to put up a front, he needed to act like a scared child and not like and adult. This could work out better for him, but how he would rope Luna into his story, he didn't know. Right now, he needed to act like a child.

"But, Mother." He started fumbling with his hands.

"If your mother is not a threat to you or the safety of others, then we you will be able to see her." Snape said.

He faked relaxing at that, if they had said he couldn't then he would still find a way. What really concerned him was the fact that the plan had gone completely wrong and he still didn't know how he would rope Luna into his story, they would need to know about their friendship, if only for the fact that he would most certainly be alone at the order's headquarters.

"You're taking Lucius Malfoy to court on an allegation of what?" He looked at the ceiling, not wanting to look any of them in the eye.

"Child neglect and child abuse." Dumbledore answered.

Draco cringed at that, would he even have a chance to kill him in this timeline, no, he didn't think he would be, he didn't want to take the chance of him getting broken out of Azkaban.

"Alright, Headmaster, let's do this." He tried his best to hide his happiness.

Lucius Malfoy was going down (the legal way this time).


	8. The Trial: Part one

The Wizengamont made their way to their places, Draco sat on display in the witness box.

Draco looked around, it was quite a crowd, everyone had lost their heads when The Daily Prophet had reported the fact that Draco was trying to put his own father in Azkaban, many stories ran that day, and Draco had gotten quite a lot of hate mail, most of them from his friends parents.

Luna sat at the Prosecutor's table, she was going to be a witness soon enough, she looked like she hadn't taken the news of Draco suing Lucius well.

As for Draco, he felt sick, he wasn't used to doing things legally, it was weird, he could kill his own father easily, but he couldn't actually charge him for what he did and put him in jail.

Speaking of Lucius, he sat in a cage, his eyes never left Draco, he had the gall to look betrayed, he knew how common patricide was among the Malfoy's. Narcissa was also in a chair, but she wasn't strapped like Lucius was, he had known what would happen if he saw her, that was why he had taken a strong calming draught before this.

It didn't feel like it was helping.

"Everyone sit down!" The judge commanded.

They followed her command, all eyes focused on him, normally, Draco would preen under the attention, but right now, he just wanted to sink into the floor. The judge signalled for the Prosecutor to make her opening statement, his prosecutor had asked him if he wanted to make the opening statement, Draco had of course said no.

The wizard who was his prosecutor was a respectable man, Mr. Zaric, in his 40's, he didn't hold any grudges against the Malfoy family, he looked strict but he was actually a sweet man, his hair was starting to gray, he wore his prosecutor robes regally and everything about screamed, 'I'm ready for this, just try me.'

"Lucius Malfoy is a man who has been accused of many things, he has been proven to be innocent during all of those allegations, but for his own child to come foward, to accuse him of such serious things, for proof to be presented to this, it proves how vile of a man Lucius Malfoy truly is." Mr. Zaric spoke.

He walked towards Draco and suddenly, the dread in Draco's stomach increased ten fold, this was real, why was he so scared, Lucius deserved this.

"Mr. Malfoy has agreed to take Veritaserum for all questions to be asked that are related to this case, he has also submitted memories that are to be presented to the Wizengamont and the crowd."

And he was regretting it.

It looked like the defense didn't know that, he knew that procedure was for the Prosecutor to tell the Defense everything about the case, he was 100% sure that Mr. Zaric had told the old man on the defense that this was going to happen, he just hadn't payed him any mind, he knew this mand, his name was Arin, a corrupt, egotistical man, his personality wasn't that far off from Lucius'.

"We were not told this-"

"I owled you the letter and papers that approved this request, I have the proof that I did if the Wizengamont would like to see." Mr. Zaric held up a report that clearly showed that and owl had been sent from his office to the defense.

"That will not be needed." The judge said.

"Of course." Zaric responded.

He turned back to face him, Draco was supposed to take the Veritaserum now, he had been provided with a bottle of it when he had entered the room. He uncorked the small bottle and was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of deja vu, it was exactly like what had happened when he had first joined the DA.

He closed his eyes and let the liquid drip onto his tongue, the familiar feeling of Veritaserum was on him once again. He let his walls be invaded this time.

"Mr. Malfoy, how would you describe Lucius Malfoy?" He was greatfull that Zaric had said 'Lucius' instead of 'your father.'

"Cruel, egotistical, many profanities, a drunk, oh, and we can't forget sadistic." Draco smiled slightly at seeing the look on Lucius' face, one of pure rage, the old Draco would cower beneath it, but this one had seen much worse, the nervous feeling in his stomach dissipated somewhat.

He thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Zaric's face, but he schooled his expression before he asked his next question.

"Hmm, and why would you say that about him?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Cruel? Because he is, the slightest infraction would result in a cruciatus, or at the minimum a broken bone. Egotistical? Because he is, every criminal thing he did he justified using the same thing 'Malfoy's get what they want'. A drunk? Because he is, 9 times out of 10 he would be at a high end club at night, when he came back he was just awful to deal with. Sadistic? Because he is, he likes inflicting pain on others, even if it's his own son, or his own wife."

Draco met Lucius' gaze head on now, he glared right into him, causing him to shrink back, just slightly, very slightly. 

The courtroom was speechless, they clearly hadn't expected that, what did they expect, that he was just wasting their time? Although he did see Luna giving him a thumbs up, along with a big smile, that cheered him up somewhat. Zaric cleared his throat before he spoke again,

"Now, I now what you may be asking, where's the proof? I have multiple reports from Saint Mungos of when Mr. Malfoy was amitted, Mr. Malfoy, could you tell me what your injuries were when you were amitted to Saint Mungo's and what caused them?"

Draco smiled, he remembered all his trips to Saint Mungo's quite clearly.

"Broken bones, spell damage, brain trauma, torn ligament, malnutrition and paranoia, as well as confusion, the cause? I talked back." Draco spoke.

A few of the Wizengamont started giving Lucius the looks.

"Let it be known that Mr. Malfoy has never seen the reports that I'm about to show you." Zaric cast an amplification charm and the reports made themselves visible to everyone, they were projected above in the middle of the room, for everyone to see.

They, of course, matched with what he was saying, all except the cause, that was put as 'falling down the stairs.' The healers that treated him were, of course, paied off.

A few of the experts that Zaric had gotten to dispute the fact that this was the 'cause' of his injuries, gasped at the ignorance, Draco couldn't blame them, he would feel the same way if he wasn't used to it by now.

"Ms. Atkinson, you are an expert that deals with the injuries that Mr. Malfoy sustained towards his body, do you believe that 'falling down the stairs' could cause this."

Amy Atkinson, a young mediwitch that Draco actually liked, she was a brunet, she had green eyes, her personality was similar to Zaric's, she was a Hufflepuff, and she was currently glaring a hole into Lucius' head, she looked like she was ready to blow.

" _Absolutely_ not, I don't even know how they chalked up _spell damage_ to falling down the stairs! That type of spell damage from the reports is only possible when someone is placed under an unforgivable, but that can not happen from _falling down the stairs_ , whoever treated him needs to be fired, immediately!" She yelled. 

Now he saw why Zaric had chosen this mediwitch, she was truly passionate about helping people and wasn't in it just for the galleons.

"And you, Mr. Williams, what would you say about Mr. Malfoy's mental problems during his visit." Williams looked a lot more calm then Atkinson, but Draco could see the fire in his eyes.

"After affects of abuse, and from the pictures that I was given, I expect that Mr. Malfoy wasn't exposed to much sunlight for quite a while." 

The dungeons, he had been locked in there for a while until Narcissa had convinced Lucius to let him out.

Williams looked at Lucius, sneering.

"I understand that the Malfoy's have a dungeon, that would most certainly cause what I have seen." He pushed up his glasses.

A few members of the crowd gasped, some started murmuring, they were all much more invested in the trial now that they saw that this was serious, the defense however, looked as pale as a ghost, it looked like Lucius had gotten the worst defense lawyer he could, such a shame that money can't buy everything.

"The prosecution would like to call a witness to the stand." Zaric asked.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Zaric." The judge agreed.

Zaric signalled for Luna to come foward, she was seated in a stand next to him, she waved at him when she got in place, a smile on her face, she was enjoying this more than he was, and of course she was.

Members of the Wizengamont looked confused as to why he was bringing Luna Lovegood to the stand, the knowlege that she and Draco were friends still wasn't public somehow.

"Ms. Lovegood, if you would be so kind to drink the Veritaserum as well." 

She did so without complaint, snatching the vial out of Draco's hands, right as he was about to give it to her, she stuck out her tongue at him, she was still somewhat mad at him. She let the flavorless liquid drip onto her tongue, and made a face, he could tell that she didn't like the feeling of her walls being invaded, neither did he.

"How long have you and Mr. Malfoy been friends, Ms. Lovegood." Normally, he would freak out because the correct answer was 12 years, and that would sound ridiculous, but this was Luna they were talking about, she would find a way around the question.

"Ever since I found out about his father." And she did not dissapoint.

"And when was that?" Zaric raised an eyebrow, even he was curious about their friendship, he had made that much clear when they had met him, and he had out right asked, but they had made him wait until the trial.

"4th year." That was true, Luna had caught his father and him outside of Hogwarts, she had ran off after seeing Cedric's dead body.

"Hmm, and how did you find out about Malfoy Seinor?" Zaric asked.

"I found his father trying to curse him outside Hogwarts after the third task." Her eyes darkened at that thought, she never did like remembering that day, and neither did he.

"Why did you not report this?" Zaric looked genuinely confused.

"He threatned to kill my dad, and I believed him, but I comforted Draco right after, and we've been friends ever since." Luna smiled. 

Xenophilius Lovegood looked absolutely shocked and horrified in the crowd, but he also looked proud at the fact that Luna had comforted him. The old Luna had been truly terrified at the idea of Luicus killing her dad, as she should have been, but after that, she hadn't left him alone for a second, not until he had started talking to her, and their friendship was born.

"I see." 

"The prosecution rest's it's case."


	9. The Trial: Part Two

"The defense shall now question the witness."

Arin spoke, a slight stutter to his voice, Luna and Draco both knew that if he lost this case, if he was found guilty of helping a child abuser, his reputation would go down the toilet, and it looked like he knew that too.

"Mr. Malfoy, the defense has interviewed some of your friends from Hogwarts, and they have a few things to say about your reputation with your father and why you are doing this."

He cast a spell towards the pensive, it glowed gold for a moment, before the memories were projected above the pensive, the first one was Pansy Parkinson.

"They were not able to make it to the trial today." Arin said in lieu of explanation.

The pensive Parkinson spoke.

 _"How would you describe Mr. Malfoy's realtionship with his father?"_ Arin's voice came from outside of the pensive's view.

 _"Amazing! His father gives him anything he wants, he's a bit too generous sometimes, Draco has turned out to be a bit of a spoiled brat, but that happens to the best of us! But I know that his father loves him dearly, I just can't imagine why..."_ Parkinson was being forced, Draco knew she was.

The Parkinsons knew how bad it would be if Lucius was no longer head of the Malfoy family, they were doing what they could to prevent it, and right now, that was making their own daughter defend an abuser. But he had to admit that Parkinson was an excellent liar.

The Parkinson in the pensive started to fake cry, just a few tears, but they were clearly visible.

" _Speaking of that, can you imagine why Mr. Malfoy would be doing this to his own father?_ " At that, her face screwed up into a sneer.

" _Power. He can be so cruel at times, he doesn't love his parents, their just pawns to him! He would do anything for power and I can't imagine all the terrible things he could do if he became head of his family."_ Parkinson spat with hatred.

He could feel Arin's smirk.

_"Thank you Ms. Parkinson._

And with that, the pensive memory ended.

"You see, members of the Wizengamont? Mr. Malfoy's own betrothed speaks ill of him." Some of the members broke into whispers, but the majority didn't look fooled, good.

"The prosecution would like to counter with one of our pensive memories." Zaric raised his hand, waiting for the judge's permission, which he was granted.

The pensive system was rather knew, not many people knew how to work it, but all lawyers were required to learn how to use it, because the system was new, many people in the audience payed attention to it, eager to see more displays of the magic.

A sense of dread filled Draco's stomach once again, but it wasn't bad, it was tolerable, the simple prospect of facing those memories that he had fought so hard to forget was what scared him.

Draco had, of course, modified the memories and the reports, they were things that happened in his timeline, after 4th year, after Lucius had gone insane. He recognized this memory, it was one of the worst ones, when Lucius had gone fully and utterly insane, the man had guilt, guilt that multiplied and turned into rage in Azkaban.

 _"Draco!"_ Pensive Lucius screamed, in the real memory (the unmodified one), Draco had been 16 when this had happened, but in the modified version, he was but a child, 11 years old. Lucius, of course, would deny this, under Veritaserum, and he would be correct, but Draco could easily argue that Lucius had fought the Veritaserum with his occlumency skills, then, everything that he said would be invalid.

The small Draco was in the Manor's living room, much like the 16 year old Draco had been. Tiny Draco spun around and looked at his father in fear.

_"You dare to embarrass me!_

The real Lucius looked confused and horrified, and Draco felt guilt twist in his gut, he still loved him right now, but he forced the guilt down, this man had killed people and would kill his own wife if he stayed in this world.

"Father, I-" Tiny Draco was cut off by a slap, he fell to the ground.

 _"You do not speak when I am talking to you!"_ Pensive Lucius looked absolutely horrid, his hair was tangled and his eyes held a horror to them that was Azkaban.

Tiny Draco shut up and held his cheek, Draco remembered this, Lucius had been mad because he had lost to Granger yet again, Lucius had never made such a big fuss when he had lost before, but, he had of course been different this year, anything set him off, he was, for lack of a better word, no matter how ironic it was, insane.

 _"You lost to a Mudblood!_ " Pensive Lucius reached for his wand and aimed a hex at Pensive Draco, who dodged it but just barely, that seemed to just infuriate Pensive Lucius more.

Draco had to admit that he was also enraptured in the memory, he didn't feel bad watching it, he never was the type to face his problems head on, he always worried about what could be that he never thought of what it actually was. But now that he was actually seeing it, he felt numb, it didn't trigger any attack, he just felt numb, with a bit of glee at the thought that Lucius would be in Azkaban soon.

"I'm sorry." Pensive Draco seemed to regret the words as soon as he saw the way his father reacted to it.

_"Sorry? A Malfoy never apologizes."_

"I-"

 _"Crucio!"_ Pensive Lucius screamed, a collective gasp sounded throughout the court. 

Draco flinched at the incantation, he hated it and knew that if he hadn't taken the potion before, he would've had an attack right there. Luna saw how he reacted and moved her hand to rest on his, applying a bit of pressure, that calmed Draco down, he liked human contact at times like this, and Luna knew that.

Draco glanced at the real Lucius, he was looking back at him, a look of betrayl in his eyes, all the rage was gone, they both knew that this was fake, that this had never happened, but Narcissa was looking at it in horror, she must have believed this. The guilt was back in his gut, Narcissa would turn against her husband for this, and Lucius knew this, at this time, he still loved her, and he looked broken by it.

Back in the Pensive, tiny Draco screamed and screamed, a bloodcurdling and piercing scream, many flinched at it, including Luna, she had a dark past, and one of her triggers was screaming, Draco took action immediately and put his hands over her ears, she was covering her eyes with her hands, she didn't want to see this, and Draco couldn't blame her.

2 whole minutes passed, and nothing could be heard but screams, and then, Pensive Lucius took off the curse. Pensive Draco looked close to passing out, he remembered the absolute _ache_ that followed a Cruciatus curse. 

Draco took his hands off of Luna's ears, and she removed them from her eyes, her face had gone deathly pale, and Draco's heart ached at it, he would brew her a plethora of potions once this was all over.

 _"Tilly!"_ Pensive Lucius screamed, his rage still wasn't gone. Tilly, the house elf, appeared straight away.

"Master." Tilly bowed, she was shaking, she heard the screams.

 _"Take the brat to the dungeons, and keep him there until I let him out."_ Lucius ended the sentence with a kick to the house elf, she fell over, but followed his command none the less.

And then, the memory ended. Silence plagued the court, even Zaric looked shocked, and he had delt with many of these cases before. The defense made to get up, but was stopped by the Wizengamont, they looked at each other and nodded.

"We have made our descion." One of the members spoke, Draco just sat there, shocked, had they already decided, that had to be the shortest case in history.

"But my client hasn't even-"

Lucius himself interupted his defense lawyer, "I plead guilty."

Draco looked at him, even more shocked, a quick glance at Luna saw that she looked much the same as him, they had never expected this, Lucius Malfoy, proud arrogant Lucius Malfoy, pleading guilty to something that he hadn't done. 

The judge cleared her throat, "Lucius Malfoy, the Wizengamont finds you guilty of all the accused, and you shall serve the rest of your days rotting in Azkaban, if you make it to the age of 60, you shall recive the Dementor's kiss." 

Draco felt light hearted, was this real, was he really going to Azkaban, it was. Lucius didn't put up a fight when the Aurors lifted him up, but his eyes never left Draco, it looked like he was trying to tell him something, and Draco knew that he was, what, he didn't know, and he didn't care. 

Draco didn't pay much attention when the judge said that the case was over, he didn't know how to feel, he expected more of a fight, his view of Lucius had changed so much over the years that he had forgotten how he was before Azkaban, how he used to be a loving father, he felt like throwing up, but he also felt like jumping up and down out of happiness, and he decided that he didn't want to deal with this.

He pulled himself into his mind, into his walls, where he knew he could be safe, where he didn't have to deal with the reporters that would no doubt be asking him questions as soon as he stepped out, he didn't want to deal with his emotions.

A tear fell out of his eye, and then, nothing.


	10. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I've just realized that I don't name all of my chapters.

Shouts of _Mr. Malfoy_ and even the occasional _Draco_ , echoed throughout the court, the young Malfoy had passed out. The Healers that were on standby made to help him, but were stopped when Luna Lovegood held up her hand, and looked at them with a look in her eyes, some still tried to get to the young Malfoy, but were stopped when they felt the tingle of aggressive magic make it's way throughout the room.

It seemed accidental, but they stopped nonetheless, Lovegood was emotional, and stress and magic didn't combine well with each other, especially when the person was so young and not in control of their magic.

Luna looked at her friend, when he had fated, Luna had caught him on instinct, she didn't even have to think about it, her body just knew what to do, and it did, she had fallen to the ground with him. 

Luna cursed herself for letting her friend get this bad, he didn't deal well with stress, but he knew how to make it seem like he did, he was such a good actor that he even fooled her sometimes, and she hated it, hated herself for not being able to be there for the person she cared about oh so much.

They wanted to 'help' him, but they wouldn't know what to do, and even if they did, they would see the brain damage, and then they would have to go through this whole trial again, under the basis that Draco wasn't in a good mental condition, that he didn't know what he was doing, they were only children in their eyes, when in reality what they had suffered through could only be imagined in some of their minds.

She shook her head, she knew what to do in times like this, he had fainted do to stress more times than she had liked (one was already too much), but she knew what to do. They had let her keep her wand for this, and she took it out. 

Hovering the wand over Draco's head, she whispered the incantation that they had made, normal spells like _Rennervate_ didn't work on their minds, their minds were different from the normal person's, so they had to make their own.

 _"Leninsa Convertunt"_ She whispered, but it was easily heard in the silent room.

They had figured out how to make their own spells at the age of 22, they hadn't been able to make many in only a few years, but they had made enough. They had taken words from Latin and had merged them together, taking Runework from existing spells and tweaking them to fit those with altered minds.

This spell calmed the mind, it was specifically made for Draco, a little gift she had made for him for his 23rd birthday. Draco could feel magic, like her, and the magic that this spell produced was so pure that it calmed the body almost instantaneously, Draco would be at peace in his mind, a welcome break for him, when he woke up he would feel refreshed and calm.

It took a moment, but color started to come back to his face, and his expression calmed, he looked like he was sleeping, no, he looked better than when he was sleeping, when he was sleeping he normally had nightmares, guilt from almost everything, he tended to overthink things, blaming everything on himself, and that was what caused his nightmares. The stress didn't help much either.

She looked over at Snape, he was looking at her in shock, his eyes were open wide and his mouth was hanging open just slightly, but other than that, he looked the same. Dumbledore was there as well, but he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve, his eyes had lost their twinkle as he looked at Draco in sadness, but when his eyes met hers, fascination flooded them.

"He'll be okay, we should take him back now." She told them. 

"We have to ch-" One of the Healers tried to say something, but Luna cut them off.

"I know him much better than any of you, and he looks absolutely fine, if any problems arise, we will take him to St. Mungo's, but, he has given me consent in the past to treat him, and he has not given consent to you, does he look like he is in immediate danger? No, so if you were to touch him, he would be able to sue you, and don't think that he won't." 

The Healer didn't say anything after that, typical, they were all focused on their money. She looked back at Dumbledore, asking him with her eyes if he was going to do anything, she wasn't a very patient person.

He gave her a small nod, and that was all she needed, she held Draco in a bridal style - he was lighter than he looked - and made her way to the back exit, she didn't want to come into contact with any reporters, she hated them and knew that she would blow if she met any of them.

Once she had made it out of the courtroom, she waited for Dumbledore to come to her, he grabbed her arm and _Apparated_ them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

***************************

Luna looked at Draco, they had arrived at Grimmauld Place a few hours ago, in just half an hour, one of the Order members would call them down for dinner, they would all be there, Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to get away from school for the weekend, Dumbledore had excused them on the grounds that Hermione had a very serious family emergency and that she needed Harry and Ron for emotional support. 

Draco was finally starting to wake up, he was out for quite some time, he must have really needed the rest, Luna felt even more saddness for her friend, how had she been so blind to Draco's feeling's, she had thought herself apt at figuring out what the Malfoy was feeling, but apparently, she was wrong.

She had to admit that she had felt something in her gut telling her something was wrong for a bit, but she had ignored it, she would never ignore it again.

"Draco." She nudged his arm just a bit.

"Yeah." Draco sat up and started to rub his eye.

"You okay?" 

"As okay as I can be." He looked over at her.

"Why did he confess?" Draco asked her, and she didn't know, Lucius Malfoy never confessed, even when he was guilty, especially when he was guilty.

"I don't know." 

"Neither do I, he's planning something." Draco's hand formed a fist, he buried his nails into his skin.

"Don't do that!" She swatted his hand, she hated that habit he had and she was determined to make him stop it.

He gave her a dirty look, but there was no real venom in it.

"Grimmauld Place?" He asked, looking around.

"Yeah, we have dinner soon." She answered, they looked at each other and they both knew that they were only a few steps away from getting into the Order, from really changing the timeline, and they were both ecstatic about it.

Luna hesitated for a moment,

"You scared me so much, Dragon." A tear made its way out of her eye, and Draco immediately moved, wiping it away.

"Hey, don't cry, I know I did, and I am _so_ sorry." He hated seeing her cry, he was never good with emotions, with feelings, but when you knew someone for as long as he knew her, you knew how to calm someone down, knew what to say.

"You utter _oaf!_ " He was forgiven.

Luna started crying on his shoulder , he was flooded with a feeling of deja vu, the room of requirement, when he had cried into Luna's chest, he could feel the wet patch growing in his shirt, but he didn't care, if Luna needed someone to cry on, they she would get one. 

He wraped his hands around Luna's middle, holding her, and he put his head on her shoulder. She was his best friend and he would never let her go, if she needed someone, anyone, she would come to him, and he was confident in that, he was confident that he was the person Luna thought of when she thought of that one person that you could tell anything to, because when he thought of that person, he thought of Luna.

He didn't think of his mother, but Luna, because she had experienced the same things that he had, they could relate to each other, he could see Luna's Nargles and she could see his Wrackspurts, and that was all that mattered.

Luna had stopped sobbing, but she was still holding onto him, they stayed like that, and it didn't bother either of them one bit.

At least until they heard footsteps, they didn't pull apart but Luna put on a Glamour just in time. 

The door swing open to reveal Sirius Black, he looked shocked at their postion but didn't comment on it, Draco looked at him, an eyebrow raised, daring him to say something because he knew that he wouldn't.

Black cleared his throat and spoke one word, "Dinner." 

******************

"Why is _Malfoy_ here?" Ron screamed.

"Mr. Malfoy will be staying here." Dumbledore entered the room, he had heard Ron's question, so he answered it, but he didn't elaborate.

"But-"

"Ron, surely you have heard of the trial that has been going on." 

"I don't believe it!"

"Many don't." Dumbledore nodded.

"But, why is he _here_?"

"He knows many things that we cannot risk getting out, he will be staying with Professor Snape once this blows over, but for now, this is the safest place for him." Dumbledore sipped his tea.

Ron didn't answer immediately, but he did make a noise of frustration. 

"He's a prat." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ron, it's not like he can say anything here." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, mate, and if he does, Sirius'll just kick him out, he can stay with Snape that way." Harry shrugged, that did make Ron feel better.

"But that does go both ways, you must all treat each other with respect." Most of the grownups nodded at Dumbledore's statement, Sirius leveled his Godson with a look that said 'you better behave'.

"But-"

"Hello, Ron." Luna entered the room, she was followed by Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black, who had gone upstairs to get them, Malfoy looked much better than he did when he had fainted in the courtroom, much of the color had come back to his face and he had a certain vibe to him, one that normally came after a satisfying sleep.

"Luna?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione looked back at her. 

"Hello, Ron." She said again, she picked up a peice of toast and gave it to Malfoy, who started to nibble on it.

"Butter?" Luna whispered to Malfoy, who shook his head.

"Wait, you're _actually_ friends with the git?" Ron asked, incredulous, he had thought that Luna had just pitied Malfoy. Luna looked at Ron, her face pinched.

"Ron, I was under Veritaserum, it's not like I could lie." What Ron didn't see was the little look Luna gave Malfoy, they both knew that Luna knew how to deflect Veritaserum, but it would look suspicious if Malfoy knocked her out in the middle of a courtroom.

"But-"

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary, Weasley?" Malfoy looked over at them, and to their shock, Luna giggled. 

"You've contaminated her, Malfoy." Hermione stated, looking at Luna with pity, too much time with Malfoy would make anyone as mean as him, but Luna? She hadn't expected this kind of behavior from him. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her and went back to his peice of toast, Luna didn't look at Hermione, instead she started talking to Malfoy, and in minutes, they were having a full blown conversation, all the talk around the table had stopped at that, they were all listening to Luna and Malfoy's conversation, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Still wish they had given him the kiss earlier." Luna shrugged.

Malfoy waited a moment, finishing a section of the toast, before responding.

"Azkaban is horendous, Lucius will suffer there, he'll wish for the kiss, and you and I both know that the kiss is worth than death." 

Luna laughed, throwing her head back, "Oh he'll suffer, all his worst memories thrown back at him, wish I could see it."

"We will get to see the kiss."

"And I am so recording it."

"You better send me a copy."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." 

Everyone at the table was horrified at how casually they spoke about death. Sirius shuddered at the thought of Azkaban, he still wasn't over his imprisonment.

"You don't seem bothered by the fact that your father is going to die." Moody looked at Malfoy, the implication was clear in his voice.

"That's because I'm not, really, the only regret I have is that I couldn't do it myself." Malfoy spoke truthfully. Molly gasped at that, she had thought that the blond haired boy would be torn about his father being in Azkaban, she had never thought that he would want to kill him himself.

"Eh, I would've probably helped you hide the body, or burn it, you know how much of a pyromaniac I am." Luna giggled, and Malfoy laughed along with her, but suddenly, he stopped laughing.

"What happened to my Mother?" He looked over at the table.

"You care about her?" Moody raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do." Malfoy looked confused, as if he didn't understand Moody's doubt about him loving his parents, well, he understood, but he only hated Lucius, Narcissa was a sweet woman and he could never wish harm on her.

"She will be arriving here soon, Sirius has offered to take her in." Dumbledore answered. Sirius squawked at that, he didn't approve of Narcissa being in his house, he was just being a decent human being, Narcissa and he had been close when they were young.

Luna clapped her hands, "Amazing!"

Malfoy looked at her, and she looked at Malfoy, and then they both laughed. Malfoy made to get, but Luna stopped him,

"Finish the bread!" She pointed at the toast that was only half eaten. Malfoy groaned but sat down nonetheless, he started nibbling on the toast again but was giving Luna a dirty look, but Luna didn't seem to mind.

"Don't look at me like that, if it wasn't for me, you would've forgotten that you needed to eat, no wonder you're so skinny." And in seconds, Luna was on a tangent.

"Not to mention your complexion, are you a vampire-"

"Harry, I don't think I can live here." Ron looked at Harry in absolute horror, there were now two Molly Weasley's in this house.

"Only thing you take care of is your hair!" Luna's voice had risen a few octave's.

"Ms. Lovegood, please calm down." Remus stopped Luna, even he was tired of her ranting, and he felt a bit of pity for Malfoy, he looked over at Tonks, she had gone on many similar tangents about him and his self-care routines.

Luna looked over at him and crossed her arms, she didn't look happy about it, but she calmed down. 

Dumbledore looked at her and then looked at the members of the Order, they all knew what he was going to do. He reached into his robe and pulled out a vial of a very familiar clear liquid, Luna and Malfoy looked at each other when they saw it, and then looked back at Dumbledore with pure anger written all over their faces.

"We have a few questions we need to ask."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to focus these chapters on Draco and Luna's friendship, I want to make you all understand the type of bond that they have.

Luna and Draco stood there, absolutely furious, what was with everyone and Veritaserum, it was supposed to be a controlled substance but Dumbledore just always had it, and frankly, it was starting to get unbearable, they would have to make these people trust them, otherwise, they would be drinking Veritaserum instead of water.

"Look, we're sorry-"

"Just give us the damn potion." Draco cut Dumbledore off, he was tired of Veritaserum, and Luna was as well, even though she hadn't taken it as much, they both hated it with a passion.

"Why do _I_ have to take it?" Luna asked, she had thought that the Order trusted her, but apparently, they didn't. It didn't hurt her, it just insulted her pride to think that she might be rusty.

"Oh no! We absolutely do trust you Luna, but it's just, your relationship with Malfoy and-" Hermione tried to comfort her, but Luna held up a hand, cutting her off, she hated it when people insulted Draco in front of her and her emotions were just so out of control right now, with the trial, with Dragon fainting, that she couldn't trust herself to not lash out.

The mind potion was a dampener, not a cure, it pushed down the urges and made it easier to communicate with people, but it didn't completely take away the voices or the simple insanity that was always there, it only made it bearable, the rest relied on self control, and a person could only be so skilled at that. They had their own triggers, things that only bothered them, but the one thing that bothered both of them was stress.

Like most people, they couldn't handle stress and normally lashed out when they were overwhelmed with it, sometimes, like in Draco's case, they fainted because of the overload of emotions, but that was rare as they were both skilled Occlumens, they normally reigned in their emotions, but in times like this, when change was so prominent, it was hard to reign them in, to be in control of certain situations, and that was what triggered them, and she hated it.

That was why the relied on each other, for emotional support, they could come to each other during times of need and not have to explain themselves because the other already knew, and what they didn't know, they could infer because they already knew the other well enough to be able to identify their patterns. 

He was her Dragon and she was his Lovegood, simple as that. 

Others may think that they were in a romantic relationship, but that was _wrong_ , they had a relationship like brother and sister, but more, so much more, because they could understand each other so much better than a brother could understand their sister, and vice versa.

If Luna said something that the 'normal' person thought was weird, Draco would understand, her Dragon would understand, and that was why she trusted him, she trusted him because he _knew_ , because he _understood_ , he understood better than anyone else she had ever known, even her own father, because he knew what it was like, because he knew why she couldn't express herself like 'normal' people.

"We'll drink the potion, but this is the last time, get out all your questions, because we won't be taking it again." With that, Luna and Draco drank the potion, it was enough to last fifteen minutes, and that was all they were going to give them, any question outside of that time limit, they would not even bother asking.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he spoke, "Are you loyal to the light?" 

They both opened their mouths, they knew what they were going to say.

Draco spoke at the same time as Luna, "I'm loyal to the side that protects Lovegood."

"I'm loyal to the side that protects Dragon." 

That was not the type of answer Dumbledore was expecting, they could have just said yes, but they wanted to confuse the old bastard, they were both petty and liked small forms of revenge.

"Does that mean that you're loyal to the light?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." They both spoke in unison because why not? They had mastered the art of reading each others minds, and they relished in it.

"Why did you put Lucius in Azkaban?" Remus asked his own question.

"Because he is a danger to the people around him and him being in Azkaban is the only place where he will not hurt others." Draco answered truthfully.

"But why _now_?" Luna felt a little twinge of fear, the true answer would give too much away, but she knew that Dragon would be able to make his way around the question.

"I had a change of heart." Draco shrugged, and that was the truth, he also had a change of timeline, but that didn't need to be said, so, better to keep their mouths shut!

Weasley surprised everyone by asking his own question, aimed at Luna, "Why did you become friends with him?" 

There was actually no malice behind the question, he just looked genuinely curious, and Luna was more than happy to answer,

"Because he understands me, and I understand him, there is no one that gets each other like we do, quite like Fred and Geroge." She looked over at said twins and saw the way their expressions morfed into one of understanding, because they did, they knew what it was like to have someone like that.

Weasley still looked confused, but she would just leave it up to Fred and Geroge to explain it to him, she doubted she would be able to anyways, not many people understood their bond, and Luna wasn't exactly bothered by that.

"Would you betray the Order for each other?" Under normal circumstances, the answer would be yes, but since they both knew how the future would turn out if they did so, their answer was different, but still true.

"We would kill each other." 

"Better to move on together than just wallow in pity."

"For the rest of your dark-

and lonely days." They spoke in turns.

The Order seemed startled by their answer, it wasn't everyday you saw someone who was willing to die for someone else. But Draco and Luna also caught the little sparkle in Remus and Sirius' eyes, the marauders were that one group of friends that were willing to die for each other, all except for Pettigrew.

"Would you lie to us?" Dumbledore and the others all leaned in just a bit closer to hear their response. She let Dragon take the lead on this one,

"That depends on the circumstances, and how it would effect the Order, if it would result in Lovegood dying,

"-Or Dragon dying-"

"Then yes, we would-

"But if the same resulted in Voldemort winning-

"Then we wouldn't-

"We would rather die together than let the snake man win." Luna finished for him. 

The Order seemed pleased with that answer, they recognised that trust was a mutual thing, if they were to trust Luna and Draco, then Luna and Draco would have to trust them, and at least some of them were willing to make that happen, and Luna always did say that the thought was what counted.

"I believe that is all-"

Hermione interupted them, "Why did you call me a Mudblood?"

Draco cringed at the word, he hadn't used it in so long, and was planning on never using it again, but hearing it brought back so many memories. The Veritaserum was forcing an answer out of him, and he gave himself over to it,

"Because I was told to, from a very young age, it was pounded into my head, so much so that it seemed normal, I was told to ignore whatever your response was to it because you didn't matter, but now I know better and I am truly sorry, Granger."

The silence was deafening, Draco had apologised to Granger in his timeline, but that had happened at a time where everyone needed to get along with each other, so she hadn't had much of a choice but to forgive him, Draco had always wondered if she had meant it, but now he could find out the truth.

Granger hesitated, but she spoke eventually,

"What you said hurt me, and I won't forgive you right away, but I'm already starting to, and what you said was a major help in forgiving you, I think I'll be able to eventually." That was a perfectly reasonable response, Draco knew that what he had said had hurt Granger, and he did feel truly terrible for it, he hoped that eventually they would be able to become friends, Hermione was a smart and amazing witch.

"Wait, what about what you said to me?" Weasley pointed his thumb at himself, looking at Draco.

"Hmm, same as Granger, Weasley, I don't care about that blood purity or traitor nonsense." It was nonsense in Draco's mind, Longbottom was a pureblood, and he was a huge oaf when it came to potions, but Granger was the brightest witch of her age, and she was a muggleborn, so really, the whole thing was nonsense.

Weasley opened his mouth and closed it a few times, looking like a fish, but finally, he decided on something to say, "Wow, Malfoy." 

Of course his response didn't have more than three syllables, what did he expect? He looked over at Luna, and saw that she was looking at him with a smile on her face, she could tell what he was thinking, he could here her voice in his head _'Insulting Ron again are you, you have the 'I hate Weasley' face on._ ', she had loved to tease him about that face, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, he did not have a 'I hate Weasley' face.

But he was getting sidetracked, it was time, and she knew it.

"Headmaster, could we speak to you in private?" Luna asked, looking back at the old man.

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order seemed startled for a moment, but fifteen minutes was almost up anyways, good thing the Veritaserum would last for just a bit longer, just long enough.

Dumbledore led them into a room that wasn't too far from where the Order were sitting in the dining room, it was a nice cosy room; a fireplace, bookshelf, and a few chairs around said fireplace. Dumbledore cast a quick _Muffliato_ , the wave of fresh magic washing over them, silencing spells were simple magic, the best kind, a type of magic that couldn't be turned to the dark arts, and they loved that about it.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore faced them, curiosity lining his face.

"We have a confession to make, Headmaster." Draco looked at Luna, his heart picking up speed with anticipation, they both looked at each other, Luna was going to say it, and that was fine with him, he didn't want to say it anyways, it still didn't feel real to him.

"To put it frankly, we're from the future."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, it's been awhile, I've been busy writing some other stories, I'm currently working on my first slow burn!
> 
> It's a slow burn that covers very serious topics such as rape and sexual harassment, it is a Drarry fanfiction, but the non-con does not take place between Harry and Draco. 
> 
> The story starts with Draco transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped slightly, he looked at them, really looked at them, looking for any sign of deception even though they were still under the effects of Veritaserum. When he didn't find any, he asked his question, "When did you arrive?" 

The serum had worn off by now, Dumbledore was _trusting_ them to tell the truth. 

"I don't have an exact date, but it was a time close to the start of winter break," Draco answered, and then looked at Luna, waiting for her to answer. 

"A day before the start of the year," Luna answered and Dumbledore nodded. 

"Why?" Dumbledore looked at them with narrowed eyes, Draco knew what he was thinking, time travel was a very sensitive form of magic, meddling with it was extremely frowned upon. 

"It was not willingly, both of us were confronted by the remaining Centaurs, they sent us back here to give us another chance." Draco tilted his head to the side. 

"You are not the children that I remember, you have changed, what is in the future that would cause you to change so?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and Draco and Luna stuttered for a bit, the future always was a touchy subject for them ever since they had come back.

Luna looked at him, silently pleading with her eyes and Draco knew that he would have to answer the question, he took a deep breath and waited for a moment before looking Dumbledore in the eye, 

"The memory that you saw, of the torture, that happened in my seventh year, when The Dark Lord had found out that I had lied, I was marked a traitor that day, I barely managed to escape with my life." He took a breath and looked at Luna. 

"Potter and the trio had already made it out, but Luna was still in the basement, I rescued here. The Order fought, but they lost, when you died, they all lost hope. Moody was one of the last ones alive, but even he died. Potter was the last of the trio to live, Weasley died first, and then Granger. Potter died but a week ago when I came back, I was the one who was in charge of the resistance." Draco sighed. 

"They picked us off one by one, I knew that we would die, but I still fought, I don't know why, but I still fought. That was why the Centaurs came, they knew that we would die if they didn't interfere, so they did." 

Dumbledore sighed and put his face in his hands for a moment. When he finally raised his face, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"What do you suppose we do now?" Luna smiled, she had _many_ theories on what to do, she had been making them ever since they had lost. 

Luna walked up to Dumbledore, Draco followed her and they both sat down on the chairs that surrounded the fireplace, Dumbledore didn't wait long to sit down in the middle chair, looking at both of them expectantly. Luna took out her wand and tapped the rug near the fireplace, it turned into a beautiful mahogany table, she levitated it a bit closer to them, setting it in the middle. 

Luna looked at him and Draco knew what he was meant to do, they stored data in their wands, they stored their plans in their wands and they stored what had happened previously in their wands. 

Draco raised his wands and whispered, _"Notitia Revelare,"_ and a blue screen appeared, right where he had pointed his wand, at the top of the screen, it recorded the date, below it the data of what had happened that day and what could have been done differently. 

Dumbledore sucked in a breath, "That is.. an amazing spell." 

Luna laughed, "Draco is very practical, he is the one who made the spell." 

Draco flicked his wand, _"Dies"_

The screen flashed red and expanded, this was where they stored the most important data of what had happened that day, and what they could have done differently, the data was originally meant to show them what to do differently in the future, but now, it showed them what to do differently in the past. 

"There were many ministry officials that were bought over by Voldemort, money is everything to them, now, you know that my family is very rich." Dumbledore nodded.

"And I also know that your vaults contain millions of galleons, we have many people in the Order who have vaults full of galleons, putting it all together, we could easily buy them back." Dumbledore looked at him in praise. 

Draco looked at Luna, asking her to continue, she got up from her chair and walked over to the screen.

"Not to mention the amount of spy's you have and will have." Dumbledore didn't show much emotion at that, but Draco caught the way his eyes widened slightly. 

"Veritaserum should be administered to every new recruit and everyone that you have currently, we don't everyone that is a spy, but we do know some." Luna turned to Draco. 

Draco pointed his wand at the screen yet again, _"Mortui"_

The text changed, a list of people came up and Draco pointed to Sirius Black. 

"Black's death destroyed Potter, that cannot happen again." Dumbledore tilted his head at the mention of Black's death, making the connection that this list was the list of people who had died so far, his eyes widened, the twinkle was completely gone as he read every name. 

"Back to the Ministry officials, some of them won't be bought over with money," Luna looked at him and smirked, Draco knew what she was thinking. 

"You just leave that to us, Professor." Draco looked at Dumbledore and saw the way his eyes narrowed, 

"What are you planning, Mr Malfoy?" He looked at him. 

"Many of the ministry officials are perverts." Draco let Dumbledore figure out what he meant by that and saw the moment when it clicked in his head. 

"No, I will not let children seduce Ministry officials."

"We are not children anymore, Headmaster, we have done this before, it's a time of war, sacrifices must be made." Dumbledore still looked like he wanted to protest, but Luna silenced him, 

"You can't control us anymore, Headmaster, we will not sleep with them, we have standards." Luna lifted up her chin and Draco smiled, he was rubbing off on her, she had adopted his pride.

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment, but eventually, he spoke, "All right, Ms Lovegood." He nodded, still seeming uncomfortable, but somewhat appeased. 

"That is all that we need to do now, but, we want to train Potter and his friends, exclusively, and, stop hiding things from Potter, he's a fifteen-year-old who has seen death, he deserves more recognition." Dumbledore looked at her, pondering Luna's words, he had always hidden things from Potter, and Potter had hated it, he had lost trust in the man years ago.

"Understood, Ms Lovegood." Dumbledore nodded. 

"Please, Albus, call me Luna." 

"And call me Draco." 

"Now, onto Fudge," Luna grimaced, looking at Draco, she wanted him to talk about this segment, it was no secret that she carried a hatred of Fudge, any mention of the man and she would break off into a tangent, she was well known for her tangents, and no one wanted to be the cause of one. 

Draco smiled at the fond memories and carried on the conversation about Fudge, he hated the man as well, but he could talk about him, he was better at controlling his emotions and he prided himself on that, 

"Fudge is a weak man, you know that Headmaster, the only reason he won the election was because of the Purebloods that helped him, and he knows it, that's why he sucks up to them. He doesn't believe you, that's fine, he can only do so much, but the Prophet, they're the ones with the real power, they're the ones that have control of what the public think, if we can control the prophet, we can control the people." The segment about Fudge was over now, he looked back at Luna, she had a knack for talking about this specific person, most likely due to her history with her. 

"Rita Skeeter, she's the reporter everyone knows, and the reporter that we all hate, she's well known for her terrible embellishment and not using what the actual people in her interviews say, now, imagine what would happen if we removed her from the picture, revealed an outlandish secret about her that would ruin her reputation and in turn, ruin the Prophets reputation." 

"And what secret would that be?" Dumbledore asked, his hand stroking his beard, looking thoughtful as well as giddy, the man was nice, yes, but it was quite impossible for even the nicest of men not to hate Rita Skeeter, they would take pride in ruining her, and they would enjoy the look on her face when she realized who had done it, they should plan her downfall sometime near Potter's birthday, an early birthday present for him, it would certainly put them in his good graces, and maybe even make the older members of the Order respect them more. 

"Rita Skeeter-" Luna looked at him, asking her to finish for her. 

is an unregistered Animagus." Draco finished for her.

Dumbledore didn't look too shocked by the revelation, but the twinkle in his eyes was back, he must have assumed that Rita was one but didn't have enough proof to come forward, or maybe he just didn't have the time to, no matter, Rita would go to Azkaban once they got all the data they needed and presented it in front of the Wizengamont. 

"Very well done Draco and Luna." Dumbledore nodded, leaning back in his chair, 

"Is that all?" He asked, looking at them in approval.

They both nodded, that was all for now, Draco cancelled the spell and they left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter does contain seduction! If you don't want to see that, skip this chapter!
> 
> Also, I have no idea how the fuck to write scenes like this, I bullshitted my way through, sorry! God, I was so uncomfortable writing this...

Draco walked into the office of the Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Orion Urgesee, everyone knew how big of a pervert he was, he would be an easy one. Luna was currently seducing the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; she had specifically asked to oversee that office, she loved her Wrackspurts.

Speaking of creatures, Urgesee had tons of Nargles around him, no wonder he kept on losing things. After the war, he had been exposed, he had many relationships with his younger interns, they were all above the age of consent but he was always much older than them; if this sicko was quite with leering after 18-year-olds, he should be fine with a 15-year-old, well, he was technically a 26 year old, but even then, he wouldn't sleep with a 40-year-old. He had no plans of sleeping with Urgesee, only exposing him so that he would be fired and the order could put in their own head. 

They were still underage, they still had the trace, Potter had already had enough troubles with the trace, he didn't need it bothering him anymore, and Draco would like to be able to use his own magic without having to worry about getting put in Azkaban, really, it was stupid that he still had the trace on him.

Just another thing he would have to look into, why did he still have the trace? His magical core was already matured, it should be gone, maybe they had to manually take it off a person, but that wouldn't make sense, why had they taken it off Potter then, when the death eaters had taken over.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, any particular reason you're in here?" Urgesee raised an eyebrow, and Draco internally sneered, he hated this, but it was necessary.

"Mr Urgesee, I was actually wondering if I could have an internship here, I want to work here," Draco said with faux happiness, creeps like this always went after the innocent ones, even though he knew that Urgesee knew about the trial's, he was going to underestimate him. 

"An internship? You should ask your professor, why would you come here?" Urgesee looked him over, Draco had put on makeup (not that he needed it) to give himself more of an ethereal look. 

"Yes, but my Professor never pays any attention to me...I just thought, that maybe you could.." Draco looked down, trying to act shy but also trying to hide his disgust.

"You want me to..pay attention to you?" Urgesee smiled, a predatory smile, and he was suddenly happy that Kingsley was going to be bursting in soon, 'catching Urgesee in the act'. 

"Of course, sir. Why wouldn't I want your attention? You're such a _powerfull_ and _smart_ man, your wife must be _so_ lucky to have you." Urgesee's smile became more confident now, that was the thing with people like this, appealing to their ego. 

Urgesee snaked an arm around Draco's waist, "Well, I'm sure we could arrange something about that...internship." 

Draco wasn't listening to him now, he was counting internally in his head, getting ready to break down into tears, Kingsley would be breaking in any minute now, and all he would need to do was cry when he came in. 

3...2...1-

Tears came out of Draco's eyes as Kingsley Shacklebolt burst into the room, holding a report. 

"Orion, I have a report for you-" Kingsley narrowed his eyes in faux suspicion, Urgesee didn't have enough time to pull his hands away, and Draco made sure they stuck there. 

"What is going on here?" Kingsley spoke in a sharp voice, no doubt the voice he used for interrogating suspects, given how Urgesee stiffened. 

"Oh, I was just-"

"Mr Shacklebolt! I came in to ask for an internship and he started touching me, get him off, please!" Draco sobbed, trying to pull away from Urgesee, who was too shocked to move, well, he did move, when Kingsley stunned him. 

"Are you okay-" Kingsley started to ask, but Draco immediately stopped crying when he noticed that Urgesee was knocked out, he knew the change of emotion was sudden, but he didn't think it was that sudden, given how shocked Kingsley looked. 

"What? You knew this was fake." Draco raised an eyebrow, taking a tissue from Urgesee's desk, he wiped his face off, there were dried up tears all over it, good thing he was wearing water-proof makeup. 

"It looked so real," Kingsley muttered and Draco smiled, leaning against the desk. 

"That _was_ the point. I believe that Luna's person has already been taken care off." Kingsley's expression changed at that, and Draco instantly became worried, no part of him doubted that Luna was more powerful than the Head of the Creatures department, but he was paranoid. 

"She is alright, yes?" Draco asked sharply, his voice tinged with a hint of worry. 

"Oh, yes, she is, it's the Head that I'm worried about, she may have...knocked him out, I don't know what happened, but she was sitting in his chair looking through his drawers with gloves on, she gave me a file, it's full of incriminating information." Draco smiled, that was Luna, he must have tried something.

"Yes, he must have tried something, she is rather intolerant when it comes to people like him-" He pointed to Urgesee "-she improvised." He laughed, and Kingsley smiled as well. 

"Your friendship reminds me of someone, you are a great team." Kingsley nodded. 

"Yes, we know, now, I believe that we should be leaving now, we do have an Order meeting, and I am due back at Hogwarts tomorrow, we have to make this quick." Kingsley nodded. 

"Luna is already back." Draco realized something as he was walking down the hallway towards the floo, 

When had he become so nice?

********************

"You're telling me that you let two children _seduce_ Ministry Officials!" Draco slammed his face against the dinner table, he had wanted a nice and calm meeting, but as soon as he had mentioned the Ministry officials part, Molly Weasley had started screaming at Dumbledore, and he wasn't doing much to help calm her down, he looked more guilty than anything, 

He was 26 for Merlin's sake! And Luna was 25!

"For the last time, we _volunteered!_ " Draco shreiked. 

"You're fifteen!" Molly shrieked back at him, she opened her mouth, ready to start yelling at Albus again, but stopped talking when Mad-eye broke into the conversation suddenly. 

"How did you do it? I know that investigations have been launched against Urgesee and Holt before, but no one has been able to get concrete evidence, how did two children do it?" Alastor's eye narrowed, he looked at both of them, not a small hint of appraisal in his eye. 

Luna smiled, "There are a lot of Wrackspurts in Holt's brain." That _was_ a reason why it was so easy, but something told Draco that they wouldn't exactly understand the science behind Wrackspurts.

And he was right, given how Moody was looking solely at him now, "They underestimated us, they're egotistical, they know that they have to put their guard up in front of officials, but children? Why would they, we're _clearly_ beneath them. They don't expect to be caught, even now, Holt and Urgesee will think that Shacklebolt bursting in would just be bad luck and that they did everything right, they won't even fathom that we planned this." 

That was one of the advantages of being a child, he looked at Luna, 

"And the Wrackspurts did play a good part in it, but there was a surprising amount of Nargles around Urgesee, you know that might confirm our theory." He looked over at Luna, and soon, they were in a conversation discussing Wrackspurts and Nargles (again.)

He still caught what the Order was saying though, and he could tell that Luna was also listening, it wasn't that hard, given the fact that they thought that they weren't listening.

"That's why he gets on with Loony so much; because he's Loony too!" He heard one of the twins giggle and saw the way Luna's face darkened at the nickname, she didn't like it, not one bit.

"I'm not Loony, Fred. I can just see things that you can't. I could call you sadistic, given how mean your pranks have been." He saw Luna's eyes cloud with tears, he hadn't given her the potion yet, she was breaking down. 

"Luna-" He stood up, Luna cut him off, also standing up. 

"No! I'm tired of people calling me Loony! I'm _NOT!_ " A vase broke, she was losing control of her magic. 

"No, you're not, they're just being mean, you know how the twins are, they don't know when to account for other's feelings." Draco kept his voice calm, it wouldn't due to yell over her, she didn't like loud noises at a time like this. 

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not." She kept muttering under her breath, tears making their way down her face, there was something wrong, there was something very wrong. 

"You're not." He agreed with her, and her head snapped up to meet hers. 

"Something...is..wrong." She struggled to get the words out, stumbling back while holding her head. 

Dumbledore stood up and made his way to Luna, stopped only when Draco held up his hand, Luna wouldn't recognize anyone right now, her mind would revert to when she was in the future, it always happened, her memory was deleted by one year, and she wouldn't know that she was in the past. 

The memory part was a bit of a kink in his potion. 

Luna held his hair and shrieked, blood started to come out of her eyes and Draco knew that he couldn't let this go on any longer, _"Stupefy"_

Luna fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Draco meeting Dumbledore should've been more tear jerking, but you have to understand that this Draco is no stranger to death, he comes from a world where he has to fight in order to keep the resistance alive, he is partially insane, he's numb to these feelings.
> 
> But don't worry, that will change soon.


End file.
